Next Initiative
by yesiamweird
Summary: It's been ten months since Loki's attack on Earth and so far everything has been going well. Then again, Isabella Marcone, A SHIELD Agent, has been given a new mission to locate a new power source that someone else seems to want as well. The Avengers need to assemble once more, but this fight is proving to show more of Fury's lies...Sequel to My Initiative, BBXOC
1. Chapter 1

_Important Notice: _

_If you have not read my first story, My Initiative, then you should probably go read it because you will be lost! _

**To those of you that have read the other story, welcome back and I hope you are prepared for this bumpy ride! I hope my little cliffhanger of an ending didn't bother you too much, but alas here is the next addition. **

**And please, realize that I am not a comic book nerd to a T, but I have looked up and Wiki'ed a lot of the information that will take place in this universe. Plus I am adding in some information from the Avengers movie and other Marvel movies as well. If I am wrong about anything in the Marvel universe the brilliant Stan Lee and Jack Kirby have created please tell me! **

**Also, I will disclaim that I own nothing familiar from the Marvel universe! I only take credit in Isabella Marcone and her family. ****So onto the story!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

Commander Fury walked through the halls of the Hellicarrier as he always did every afternoon. Being the head of a secret government organization had its toll, but nonetheless, it was a job he enjoyed and had grown accustomed to over the many years.

Walking over to his platform overlooking the command center, Fury tapped away at the four screens trying to get a visual at the various missions his Agents were working towards. So far everything seemed to be in ship-shape. "_Odd…" _Nick thought to himself removing the checklist away from the screen, _"Nothing usually goes this smooth for so long." _

"Commander?" A woman's voice called down on his left from the computer monitors below. "You have an incoming call, Sir? From, uh, South America." Agent Maria Hill looked confused as she held her hand over her right ear with the earpiece stationed in it.

"Play it on-screen." Fury nodded confidently. His confidence subsided as he watched Agent Hill tensely tapped on the computer revealing a shadowed man on the screen in front of him.

From what could be seen, the caller's face was shadowed so only the outline of his body could be seen. "Hello again, Director Nicolas Fury. It iz zo guud to zee vou once again."

Nick frowned, "I'm sorry…" He responded effortlessly. "Have we met?"

The man laughed. He was obviously German from the thick accent in his voice. "Heh, ve hav not met face to face, but vou could zay zat we have battled one another once before."

"Well I hate to disappoint but I really have no recollection so if you would be so kind to-"

"I must zay, Commander," The man cut him off, "Zhe lookz just like 'im…It will be interesting to zee how zey interact vith one another after being zeparated for many vears."

In that instant, Fury shut his mouth knowing who this man was and what his motives were. Trying his best not to let his emotions show through his facial features, Fury crossed his arms sneering with his one good eye to the man on the screen. "Baron Zemo…Where is Isabella Marcone?"

"Heh, did vou really zink zending her on zat little goose chase vould be enough to stop me? Oh, and zank vou zo very much for zending her on that little quest. Ve hav already collected two of ze stones, zo now zere is only one left to find."

The man shifted revealing his purple masked face in the dim light. A wine glass held in his right hand with a sword twirling in the other. "I believe once Mizz Marzone discovers ze truth of her father she vill not be very happy. Not one bit, Commander…" He chuckled twirling the glass.

"Isabella Marcone is aware of the situation on her father. She is fully capable-"

"Oh is she, Nicolas? You are shure she is fully avare? Because I think not…It von't matter either vay. Vhen ve reveal ze truth to ze girl, she vill either comply to our demand or perish along vith Peterson."

Fury only stood in silence taking in the severity of the situation. He had a duty to protect this woman. He had sworn to his best friend that he would and he was failing.

Zemo laughed once again and then pointed his sword at the screen. "Zee vou zoon, Commander Nicolas Fury…"

* * *

**At the exact time of Fury's call**

"This heat is going to be the death of me…" Agent Marcone held her hand above her forehead attempting to block out the sun from her vision ahead. For the moment she was all by herself enjoying the warm slight breezes of sand lapping at her face in the desert.

For the past ten months she had been working nonstop to find these relics, items of sustainable and unlimited energy and power. Why Fury was so interested in these gems she really didn't care. Her only goal was to find all six. In doing so meant she could hang her SHIELD belt on the wall and return back to the states.

Being out on her adventure was really quite amazing, she had to admit, but she was tired and wanted a long bubble bath and a cheeseburger. "Only three more…" She sighed to herself running her thumb over the newest addition of her collection in her pants pocket. "Just three more."

She turned her head back to see the convoy pacing themselves slowly behind. Depending on what country Bella had clues to finding the gems, she would acquire a squad to aid in the process. So far, she had hidden the truth of her mission and treasure from every single team just in case the men turned out to be treasure hunters.

"This way!" Bella yelled the phrase in Arabic taught to her by her interpreter, Amal. The men groaned, some shaking their heads at her smile. No doubt they had traveled ruins in the past, but neither she nor they were enjoying each other's company. The only one that spoke English was Amal, and honestly he creped her out.

"Why aren't they following me?" she questioned in English to Amal now walking to her side since the men behind refused to follow behind. Amal sighed nervously running a hairy hand through his thick curly hair. "Dey say…"

He paused looking back to the men as Bella raised an eyebrow simply staring at the man awaiting his response.

"Dey say, I'm sorry…but it's time for you to go." Amal turned to face her pulling a gun from out of his pocket to her head. For that brief second Bella stared into the mouth of the gun stunned that her team had turned and then became angry that they had.

As his finger clutched the trigger, Bella ducked underneath the man while flipping the gun from out of his hands as the bullet fired into the sound of the blast stunned the Agent for the moment, but she quickly regained her composer using her full force and punching him square in the face.

With her infamous twirl the gun was now held dangerously in her hands. Reacting quickly, Bella aimed shot at the five men who were supposed to be her allies in various places to disarm them. Making sure not kill them on account of having to deal with Fury's wrath.

"What the hell was that about?" She held the small gun in both of her hands observing around the desert terrain for any other men possibly hiding from her view. When the coast seemed clear, Bella walked towards the knocked-out Amal searching through his pockets for any helpful information.

"Nothing." She pushed his unconscious body back frustrated beyond belief to the attack. "But why?" She whispered looking down at her so-called 'friend'.

"Why now? I haven't found all of the gems yet…" She was used to dealing with grave robbers and treasure hunters in the past, but she made sure to trick the men into thinking she only had theories and clues to offer… something wasn't right.

Rising from her kneeling position, Bella huffed throwing down the gun to the other side of the unconscious Amal. "Just when you think-" She began to say when she felt a pinch on the side of her neck.

Looking to the source of the pain, Bella's eyes widened as she noticed a syringe tranquilizer stuck in her vein. "That can't be good." She muttered falling to her knees trying her best to keep her chest up as her fingers clenched into the dirt below.

"Bruce…" She visualized his face, his smile, the glasses his chocolate eyes hid behind as her face fell into the dirt. "…miss you..." She mumbled trying her best to open her tired eye lids.

As she did, her vision focused on a pair of dusty black combat boots walked up in front of her face. "Such a pretty face…" a male's voice laughed above her head. Her eyes closed at the touch of a strong grip on her arms as it lifted her up into the thick Moroccan air.

The man now holding her in his arms was obviously British by the source of his accent and strong since he hadn't heaved or shown any sort of struggle holding her up as he spoke, "Men, get up will ya? You're embarrassing yourselves!"

Bella moaned for a moment attempting to open her eyes once again to catch a glimpse of her attacker: blonde hair, a scruffy and blonde beard, and a crooked nose were just the few details she could recover from her clouded mind. She had felt this numb feeling once before- only this feeling was like the night she and Tony decided to have a drink, multiplied by ten.

"Oi! Blonsky!" Amal's voice yelled from below. "Gettin' our asses kicked was not a part of de plan!" Bella had to smile at that phrase. She did in fact, kick their asses pretty well.

The man holding her that she assumed was named Blonsky began to say something but she couldn't hear what. The only indication she had of him talking was his vibrating from his vocal cords fluttering in his chest.

Her vision allowed her to see his light blue eyes looking down at her and for a moment she froze, seeing a similarity between Loki and this man. He obviously thought she was amusing because in the next instant he laughed. "Sleep tight, love." Blonsky's voice echoed through Bella's dark and clouded mind giving into the sedative that filled her veins.

* * *

**Ahhhh! So yes, Baron Zemo and Emil Blonsky. If you don't know who Zemo is, he is in Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heros TV show on Disney XD and he has been in the comics. If you don't know who Blonsky is... you REALLY need to watch the 2008 Incredible Hulk. **

**If you DO know who these people are, (Or even what the six gems Bella is looking for!) you know it's about to go down! **

**Reviews gladly anticipated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad to see so many of you all back for the sequel! The second portion of this chapter was inspired from the song, "Army of me" by Bjork. It is from the Sucker Punch soundtrack, if you are curious and wish to listen to it or look it up. :) I've introduced a new villain and mentioned two other heroes in this one so I hope you are as pumped up about this situation as I am! Bonus points for those of you that know who they are!**

**I also am taking requests for other characters in the Marvel universe that you would like to see incorporated in the story! Or if you would really like to see the original movie Avengers characters or maybe kick out a few of them out along with the story. Just give me some ideas! **

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

Another morning.

Another afternoon.

Day to day, to night, to day, to morning and back to night, Bruce Banner worked intrigued by the technical aspects and designs that whirled in his own private floor in Stark Tower. At first, the change was something he thought he didn't deserve. But after ten months since the Chutari attack and working underneath the great Tony Stark, Banner grew to take in every moment as if it were his last.

He had spent Christmas and Thanksgiving among friends- his friends being Tony, Pepper, Steve and some of Tony's close business partners, for the first time almost ten years. He felt whole…sane.

Normal.

Ten months ago, if Natasha Romanoff had come to him in India and told him his future, he would have laughed and called her ridiculous. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever believe that this could be his life. It was perfect, like a really good dream. As if he had died and gone to heaven.

The only reason he knew he wasn't dead or dreaming had been one flaw in his almost perfect life: Isabella Marcone was not in the picture.

Ten months ago, he let the amber-haired woman walk out of Stark Tower and right out of his life. Every morning before he walked into his lab he would curse and picture what he should have said to make her stay. To what he could have done to still have her.

Betty Ross had let him walk right out of her life so this must have been karma in the cruel world he had grown to know over the past few years. He closed his eyes cursing his luck with women. Karma…that had to be the explanation.

There was hope; he believed lifting his eyes to stare out the window overlooking New York City. She promised to send a postcard, and her promise had been kept. Every other month, an average-sized postcard from various countries had been sent to Stark Tower, R&D department.

The cards were not signed, nor written on, but simply addressed and then contained a small but very visible smiley-face on the area where most people would write a message. Bruce would often receive these notes every couple of weeks or so, or whenever (he assumed) Bella had left and visited another country.

Lowering his head as his the tips of his calloused fingers ran over the piece of paper he had received this morning as he entered the lab, he couldn't stop the flashes of memories from overcrowding his mind.

_"I'm sorry…" Bella's voice was nothing but as whisper as she threw herself onto him just as she had the morning before. Her lips against his tingled as the two attempted to pull each other closer than they had already been clutched in the other's arms. Nibbling at his lower lip, Bella pulled back making his lip pop and then quickly replaced her lips onto his one final time before she pulled back._

_"I-I…I'll miss you…" Bella pressed her forehead against his concentrating hard on what her heart was trying to say and what her body and mind would filter through. "I have-" She sniffed her tears away and then pulled back, "Have to go…"_

_Bruce only stared back, his jaw slightly open from the shock of everything. "I know…But…Don't?" He made sure to hold onto her hand before she pulled out of his reach completely._

_She shook and wiped away the waterfall of tears on her red cheeks, "It's not goodbye," She looked to Bruce and then to Tony and Pepper behind the two. "It's… see you soon!" She smiled giving him a final kiss on the cheek and then pulling back._

Bruce closed his eyes once more remembering what little of her mission he had known. From the bug Tony had planted on her, the two had come to the conclusion her archeology skills were needed to recover an artifact. A mission given to her by the same employer that had lied to her for three years and held the truth from her past the past years she had been working underneath.

Among all of the warning signs that read this mission was dangerous, Bruce Banner had to admire her courage. Her self-determination towards her job, that's all SHIELD was to her, a _job_.

"Dr. Banner," One of the lab techs, pulled the contemplating man from his position still holding his smiley-face postcard from Morocco. "The results to the experiment have come in." the black-haired man smiled and nodded for his boss to come to his position.

Gently folding the crimpled edged postcard into his white lab coat, Bruce walked over to the microscope evaluating the results peacefully. That was, until _his_ boss walked into the lab.

"How are things, Dr. Banner? Feeling a bit agitated?" Tony zapped the split-personality doctor with his infamous shocker wand. Bruce had been used to it by now and offered Tony only a chuckle, "When are you going to give that up?"

"When it finally makes you turn jolly green." Stark smiled back looking at the notes spread out on the table. "Your results came in?" He pointed to the pages while looking at the doctor. Bruce only nodded. "Wow, that was fast you must have-"

"Sir." JARVIS, the artificial intelligence Stark had personally created interrupted. "I've been receiving a personal call from an unknown number three times now. I've traced the signal and found it is being called from Morocco. Would you like for me to-"

"YES!" Bruce retaliated quickly causing Tony to raise an eyebrow. Bruce merely removed the folded postcard from his pocket handing it to Bruce. "Bella." He nodded making Tony smile in understanding.

"Put the call on speaker, JARVIS."

"I'm afraid the call had been terminated, but I can replay you the first voicemail, if you'd like."

"Yes, please!" Stark smiled knowing it had probably been a love message for Bruce from Isabella. He couldn't wait to hear it. Besides the random postcards, Bella hadn't made contact with either of the two since she left that morning.

Unfortunately, a sweet and caring love message was **NOT** what came from the speakers overhead.

"Bruce? Tony?" Bella's voice could be made out from the muffled screams. She seemed to be panting, very heavily, and gasping as if she had run out of breath. "PLEASE! Help. I- I don't…TONY!" Her voice started to reveal a panic even through the telephone, as if she was being bound and gagged.

"BRUCE! I need, please! HELP me-"

The line went dead leaving the two men and the lab techs in the room completely speechless. Tony quickly looked over his shoulder looking to the doctor in a frantic and panicking position. "BRUCE!" He gasped holding a sturdy grip on his friend.

"BELLA…" Bruce's eyes were a solid shade of green causing Tony to curse the love his friend had over this girl. "Bruce, Banner!" Tony's breath hitched, trying to maintain a hold onto his friend, "Stay calm, we _will _find her. I'll bet my life on it. Just-"

"Breathe…" Bruce whispered clutching his head from Tony's grasp.

"Yea that would help a ton." Stark smiled replacing Bruce's position. "You okay?"

"No." Bruce responded looking through his glasses at his friend. "We have to find her."

"Of course. JARVIS call up Rhodey. We need to as much help as we can get." Tony smiled looking back at his alter-ego friend as the two quickly packed their needed supplies from the lab.

"What about SHILED?" Bruce's voice was a growl remembering now that her kidnapping was partially Fury's fault. "Should we call them in?" Tony stopped for a moment turning his head to the angry scientist. "Sunnva bitch… Fury," With an agitated sigh, the billionaire shrugged his shoulders, "What do you want to do big man?"

"Forget them. We can save her ourselves." Bruce looked down at his postcard still held carefully in his hands, "Can you still locate Bella on that bug you planted on her uniform?" His voice was nothing but a low grumble trying to contain the shouting thoughts of Hulk in his cranium.

"Good one genius! Indeed I can, that is, if she's still wearing her uniform."

Bruce proceeded to raise an eyebrow as if Tony was challenging the fact Bella might not have been wearing clothes. "Tony…" he mused out following the man from out of the room.

"Just joking with ya, JARVIS pull up Miss Marcone's signal."

"I just did, Sir." The AI responded. "It seems that she is traveling over the Atlantic towards the Andes Mountains in South America. Her speed is 350 MPH."

"Wow, didn't know Gamma poisoning could make you walk on water?"

Bruce sighed as the two walked down the hall to the elevator. "Tony, please, no more joking." The elevator dinged revealing Pepper behind the doors. She jumped at the sight of the two men and then huffed as they stepped inside. "And what exactly are you two up to this time?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Bella's been kidnapped." Tony repeatedly pressed the top floor button where his suit and a jet would be located for the two. "Now if you wouldn't mind, we have a damsel to save."

"Oh my god…" Pepper held onto Bruce's arm looking into his eyes with tears in her eyes. "A-are you, o-okay?"

Bruce pushed her hand off nodding. "Yes. Are you?"

The elevator quickly dinged revealing the redesigned and newly remolded floor. "Sir, Mr. Rhodes is on his way, of course, in his uniform."

* * *

Deep within her chest, Bella moaned feeling sluggish and tired due to the strong hallucinogen she had been drugged with. As the woman attempted to sit up, a sharp pain ran through her right wrist pulling her back onto her back.

With a lift of her head now fully observing where exactly Bella was being held, she started to panic. Lying on a bed, her right wrist cuffed to the head board and dressed in a black nightgown indicated two frightening things.

1. someone had undressed her and 2. someone was in the mood for her to look revealing.

"God damnit!" she cried aloud imagining the worst possibilities of her situation. One that constantly crossed her head was deemed the potential cause of her capture. Closing her eyes and cursing her own self she came to the horrible conclusion:

She was being held as a whore for someone, for sex, a human slave.

"I should have paid more attention to that movie… What it was called? Taken?" she cursed under her breath. If there was one thing she was going to promise to herself when she got out of this place, she was going to kill all of these despicable good-for-nothing human beings and rescue all of the other innocent women stuck in her position.

The fabric of the sheets that surrounded her lower half of her torso was itchy and coarse while the pillow her head lay on almost felt like it was made from hay. The bed was somewhat decent, she decided, feeling the cushion underneath her weary body. Now was not the time to determine such unnecessary observations. Bella needed to escape from this room and place –where ever the hell she was- quickly and undetected.

Pulling her left hand underneath, she sat up looking around the room. From what she could assume, she was locked in a very old and damaged area so where ever she was being held, her captures were not concerned with her well being in the least.

Her next focus was on her hand caught in the cuff. Attempting to loosen the metal was proving to be rather excruciating as her boney wrist collided with the immoveable object. With a wince and one final twist she released her capture, but at a cost.

Bella held her sore wrist in her other hand for a moment trying to use the pressure from her hand to relieve the burn from her wrist. Pausing for a moment, she examined her injury taking in the blood swarming from the cuts she inflicted as a result of removing her hand. The cuts were deep, no doubt as a precaution so that other slaves wouldn't dare to run away from the risk of having their hand sliced. However, Bella was the type of woman used to having scars and marks on her body and the addition of another one wouldn't be any different.

Whoever had captured this woman was going to regret their decision to bring such a dangerous and skillful SHILED Agent onto their property. Not to mention the fact she was infected with Gamma Poisoning. These people were going to be in for a surprise if she lost her cool. "No…" Bella sighed to herself rubbing the blood away from her arm. "Not another accident, T'Challa said no more accidents…"

Bella smirked from the memory of the kind warning African prince had given to her just before she left the jungle. She owed her life to that man, despite the laws of his country. If it hadn't been for him, she'd be dead four months ago. The cause would have been from her own hands, too.

Brushing away her thoughts from the past, Bella began to look around the room trying to understand the best way of escape from her position. A door across from the bed was probably her best bet, since there were no windows or vents to sneak through.

Standing up gently to absorb the rest of the hallucinogen drug that had knocked her out before, Bella took to the door step by step carefully until she unlocked and pushed the piece of wooden aside, "So far so good," she muttered to herself taking another step forward feeling a chill running up her legs. It was then that she realized just how short and skimpy her nightgown had been.

It stopped just at the end of her bottom revealing her scarred thigh she had received almost ten months ago. The dress also proceeded to show off her nonexistent bust line, now somewhat existent with the aid of a built-in push up bra. She closed her eyes trying to contain the Gamma raging in her head while it was busy thinking of the possible ways she was going to kill who ever captured her and placed her in this disgraceful state.

Clearing her mind while pinching the bride of her nose, Bella turn the corner of the hallway looking around the area for any type of movement as her amber hair flipped in the air from the motion of her head.

Just around the corner were three men dressed in black uniforms causing her to jump back around the wall. _"Wait a minute…"_she thought turning her head back to take another look at the men dressed in uniform, black SHIELD resembling uniforms. This _wasn't_ a whore house... There was something else going on here, something much bigger than a house full of sex slaving prostitutes.

Taking a deep breath to control the Gamma down to a thinkable level in her aching head, Bella turned the corner with a smile. "Hello boys." she smirked anticipating and receiving their reactions of horror, anger, and most importantly recapture. _"You have two minutes..."_ Bella thought, _"Before someone notices these guys are down." _

Tightening her fist, the men ran towards her screaming in what seemed to be German. "This'll be fun." Bella muttered raising her fist in the air as the lead guard ran into her personal space. A powerful punch to his nose threw him into a vulnerable state; Bella quickly took the opportunity smashing her knee to his stomach.

The next guard didn't stand a chance as she ran to his side attaching her hands onto his arm holding him back from shooting her. Quickly, she flipped him forward forcing the wind out of him as his back hit the floor. In his stunned position, she smashed her foot onto his throat not even blinking as she stepped on and over the man.

As the third guard rush over Bella quickly retaliated by kicking him in the gut and then buried her knuckles under his jaw throwing him back a few feet down the hall.

Isabella huffed flipping her hair back behind her shoulders. Within ten seconds all of the men were knocked out thanks to the super human strength the Gamma poisoning granted her. Bending down on top one of the men, Bella took his handgun from out of his pouch loading the bullets into the trigger for defense for the journey.

"Hoa!" another guard had run over to the woman ready with his own gun. Smirking up at him, Bella raised her own weapon firing the bullet directly into his chest knocking him back to the ground.

_"Stand up,"_ Bella thought taking a deep breath calming the gamma in her head and chest, _"You've got to manage..."_ she thought again standing and holding the gun defensively in front of her as she continued to tip-toe barefoot through the brick hallway.

If there was one thing Bella needed to make sure she did while invading and forcing her way out of enemy territory, it was to control of her rage so that her situation wouldn't be compromised if she lost focus. Taking a deep breath, Bella continued forwards keeping a skillful eye on her surrounds. With the gun held dangerously in her hands, the woman turned a corner seeing a group of the similar dressed guards as before.

One man noticed her position in the hall pointing to her end speaking in German for the men to attack. Not wanting to waste her short supply of bullets, Bella fought her way through the men just as she had done to the three men earlier. Only once she fired the gun after a man had first proceeded to shoot her. Luckily, he had missed but that had not been the case for him when she fired.

Looking down at her destruction, Bella quickly ran down the hall breathing heavily from the Gamma pulsating in her head. "You're alright…there's nothing wrong." She moaned to herself bringing her back against the wall to take a moment to recollect her anxiety. With a pinch of the bridge of her nose she took in three deep breaths and then continued on.

For what seemed to be an hour of walking in silence actually was only ten minutes. At the moment, she entered an open threshold towards what seemed to be the living room of the building but it appeared to be empty at the moment. Not taking any chances, Bella shot a bullet into the brick ground and then hid against the wall to test her capturers.

Nothing.

After a pause, there was nothing but silence and the cool stone walls brushing against the bare flesh her nightgown refused to cover. Taking the opportunity, Bella ran pass the fireplace and columns holding the ceiling towards the furniture that made the whole getup of a living room.

_"If I pass out of here quickly I can-"_

"If you're going to escape, I'd go through the front door." A male's voice from a door hidden in the corner questioned. With the swift aim of her gun Bella forced the man to raise his arms in a surrender stance. "Sorry, just thought I'd help you."

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Bella snapped closing in on him. He was a fairly tall fellow, about the height of Steve Rogers, if she had to guess. His jet black hair was short and his clothes resembled that of what a fashion designer would wear. "Answer me!" She clicked the hammer into position ready to fire.

"Calm down. The name is Simon. Simon Williams."

"What do you want with me, Simon Williams?"

He smiled coyly, "I'm not much into the whole prostitute look, but you pull it off quite well, Miss Isabella-"

Angry with his answer, Bella shot the man twice causing him to fall to the floor. One bullet in his chest and the other in his stomach, "I'm not much into it either." She huffed continuing to run out of the living room.

Simon groaned picking himself up from the floor. "A tough one that babe is…" He smiled looking down to the source of his attack. The bullet holes disintegrated into a flame of purple as if they never even struck his body. "I wouldn't doubt she was his daughter for a moment."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ughhhhh! I'm so glad I finally have this posted! ****I have little bits of the whole story here and there, but nothing complete and it makes it really complicated when I have a completely perfect vision in one part and then jack-squat on a part that leads up to it. Rawr!**

**PLUS, the constant pain of a pinched nerve in my neck didn't exactly help getting to post this sooner...I'm okay now, but jeezee I have never felt pain like that before. Note to self, stretch before and after working out! Especially after not exercising for a month and a half! Blegh!**

**Still looking to take requests for others superhuman beings so keep 'em comin! **

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

The Stark Jet landed about a mile outside of the signal emitting from Bella's tracker. "Whoda thunk Sweet Cakes would end up going from Morocco to the Andes Mountains in Chile in under a day?" Tony smiled making both Bruce Banner and James Rhodes roll their eyes from the sarcastic comment.

All three gentlemen had agreed to travel by plane because, 1. Bruce could not travel across an ocean to Chile in his human or in his Hulk form and 2. When the group did recover Isabella from her capture, she too could not walk or fly all the way back. Tony had also made a point in saying that he and Rhodey could save power by charging their suits on the way.

"I don't even really know the girl and you're already making it sound like she doesn't like you." James flipped a switch on the dashboard of the cockpit then stood from his chair alongside of Bruce.

Stark smirked at his friend, "Time to suit up?" Rhodey only nodded walking to the back of the plane where the red and silver metal suits rested. Tony patted Bruce's arm. "Don't worry bud. You'll be suiting up soon." Bruce stretched his arms for a moment, "It would better if I didn't, but considering the situation…"

The two Iron Men became one with their armor, their eyes and arc reactors gleaming to indicate the full power they had while inside the suit. "Should we uh," Tony started, "High five or something to get started?"

Bruce sighed along with James. "We need to come up with some type of strategy."

"Find Bella: kill anyone that gets in the way. Simple as that. 'Specially for you Jolly Green."

James removed his face mask for a moment in an attempt to scold the untamed billionaire. "No, we need an infiltration strategy. I've done these types of missions before." He looked to the man behind the Hulk and then to the metal masked face of Tony. "I think it would be better if Banner stayed around the outside while we infiltrate the base. That way when we find Isabella and, uh, just for instance say we are caught in a sticky situation, we could use- um." James looked to Bruce for a second time, "That uh, alter ego muscle power. Just in case, that is."

"I agree." Bruce nodded making Stark shake his head removing his mask with a frown. "Brucey, you and I know you want to go in there and rip those guys-"

"It would be _safer_ for Bella if you two rescued her." He nodded to Rhodey, "Like he said, I'll hold down the forefront just in case. But I doubt I'll be needed…"

* * *

"What the hell am I doin' here? And just who da **hell** are you?"

Fury held his hands behind his back looking down at the man sitting in front of him. "I'm sorry about that little show we had back there," Nick stated in his monotone voice. "But it was important that we borrow you for a mission."

The man huffed throwing his arms back behind his head. "I'm used to those." His amber eyes lifted without the use of his head. "More mutant trouble?"

Fury shook, "Not exactly. And you're not needed until we get back on the Hellicarrier."The sitting man nodded slowly and then sighed. "So where da hell are we headed now?"

Fury smirked turning towards the cockpit of the small SHIELD jet, "South America. But not to fret…you'll have plenty of time to get out that anger of yours on people not of SHILED status," Fury turned his head showing his good eye to the bearded man, "Mr. Howlett."

* * *

Every muscle in her body seemed to expand and contract as she ran. The rapid pound in her throat from her heartbeat while breathy huffs echoed through her head was beyond the point of control. _"Not now!"_ Bella cried in her head, _"I can't…can't have another accident. Please, I can reach outside!"_ Escape was her plan. That's all she needed to do, escape… She didn't even give a second thought that her ass could be seen from behind as she ran due to the shortness of her dress.

She noticed a corner coming up ahead and stuck her hand out in order to turn at a sharp angle. Continuing to run frantically down the new path, combined with her aching muscles and tightening in her chest, she felt the bottoms of her feet burning with the skid from her maneuver.

_"Just keep going!"_ She yelled to her brain ignoring her body's warning signs, _"Keep moving forwards! Get outta here-!"_

In the distance of the dark hallway she could make out a rather larger door which in turn persuaded Bella to run beyond her limit to open it and hope for something better on the other side. There was a steel lock on the handle, possibly indicating something important on the other side. How ironic, hoping something would be better on the other side of a door in the house of her capturers. The skillfully trained Agent held the gun she had taken firing two bullets forcing the latch off of the lock. With a powerful pull, Isabella pushed aside the door and closed it running outside.

She could only stop for a brief moment, almost seeming to hold her breath at the beauty of the garden pathway with snowy mountain tops and peaks in the distance of the dark night sky. A rush of bitter wind reminded Bella of her position forcing her to continue on the pathway to escape. If she was lucky, the path would lead her to a road or some sort of civilization.

The men had opened the door she entered from now cornering in on her tail once again. Even more seemed to come from the sides of the building as well. "You kidding me?" She grunted turning to the left with a thought of hiding within the mountains. _"This is bad…just like Wakanda…my anger…the rage, Gamma…Bruce…" _She closed her eyes slowing her pace. This was it; her body was giving up the struggle to fight the urge of her rage. Maybe it was for the better. Her capturers were not going to know what hit them when she lost control and hopefully as a result of her self-destruction, they wouldn't hurt any other innocent women.

_"Bruce." _ She thought of the way he had told her how scared of himself he really was when he lost control. _"If only I could see you one last time…Bruce…" _Isabella lifted her head as her grey eyes revealed themselves focusing on one of the peaks. Her vision was green. Green with rage. She was losing herself in it, just like last time.

"Bella?"

A breathless whisper from afar made the woman turn her back. She couldn't believe it. This couldn't be real. Looking back at the man in the distance, Bella Marcone wanted nothing more than for her brain to stop playing tricks on her. "B-B-Bruce?" Tears welded in her eyes as she took a step towards him- still not believing he was really there. It was her mind playing tricks on her after all.

But Bruce Banner _was_ standing in front of her looking back at the young amber haired woman decorated in her skimpy black night-gown. For a moment, he too thought this was only a trick his mind was playing on him until he noticed the predominate circular scar on her chest Stark had saved her life with. Up until this very moment, Bruce mind had completely forgotten about the mark. This was the real Isabella, staring back at him.

She looked terrified staring back at him while huffing from her short breaths. The brow of her forehead had been covered in sweat with her cheeks sunken. Actually, she looked very un-healthy, as if she were too skinny for what she should normally look like. Being in a different country will do that do you, Bruce thought remembering from personal experience. Then he noticed the men charging behind her. They held in their hands guns of all sizes and they were all pointed straight at him and Bella.

Hearing the shuffle of feet and clicks from the men with their guns aimed, Isabella looked behind her back frozen as if the chill of the mountain had immobilized her. There was no time. She couldn't move…she was going to die right in front of her vision of Bruce.

Focusing on one of the guards, she watched in slow motion as he gritted his teeth and pulled the trigger of his handgun, the bullet nearing her face inch by inch, second by millisecond-

And then she saw darkness.

And a startling vibration underneath her chest.

With a high pitch ringing the only noise in her ears, Bella tried to get a grip on reality using her sense of touch instead. Beyond the darkness, her cheek had been lying on the cold gravel below while something kept her back warm. The ringing cleared but quickly replaced by a thunderous roar almost seeming to come from above her body. The ground she rested on forced Bella to sit up from the shock but the real shock was in the nine foot mass of green muscle crouched overtop of her.

It was him, he had really been there. Bruce wasn't a trick. He was real!

"H-Hulk!…" Bella gasped maintaining a locked focus with those vibrant bright green eyes. The eyes of a killer backed behind the force and muscle of a lost soul only trying to help others around him. Bella remembered for a brief moment the day in Stark Tower Hulk had lifted her up into his arms to lay her back down on the couch in the living room. He had given her the same concern, the same love, that was now staring back into her eyes overtop.

The protection he granted her for the couple of moments was gone, now both of their heads looking to the men that had been chasing her earlier. With a gleam and an over confident boost of attitude, Bella raised her index finger like a mother would do to discipline her child, "Smash!"

Her command gained a wicked smile from the green beast causing him to stand on his legs and swat the men away like flies until none were in the vicinity around the two. Bella had managed to wriggle her way out from underneath his legs watching the 'mindless beast' fight for her safety.

Growling a shorter much more protective roar than before, Hulk turned to the woman leaning his weight onto the knuckles of his hands and feet. The sound of his deep and breathy huffs clouded the area around the two.

"T-Thank you…" She sniffed holding her hands by her sides. Their eyes connecting just as before and Bella couldn't help but think maybe, just _maybe, _Bruce had also been looking through. She took one step towards him while he did the same, only Hulk gained much more distance from his enormousness.

"Is it really..?" She smiled raising a hand to his cheek. "You?"

With a huff of his nose, Bella's amber hair fluttered back forcing her to close her eyes from the thick breath floating around. She took in the warmth of his cheek allowing the heat to absorb into her cold and shaky hand.

A gunshot rang through Bella's head forcing her to open her grey eyes quickly as the Hulk flinched forwards from the attack. In the distance of the brick building, more of the guards were making their way towards the two.

With an infuriated growl at the incoming armada, Hulk proceeded to pick Bella up into his hand to protect her from the stray bullets. "Bella and Hulk go away!" He yelled holding her tighter into his chest while crouching down. Bella knew what this type of statue meant and for a moment she wanted nothing more than to get down from her tightly held position in Hulk's arms. Then again, battling these idiots had been going nowhere fast.

Hulk floated in the air forcing the young woman to clutch tightly onto his wrist. The world around her spun into a whirlwind of color as he leaped from one mountain ledge to the next and Bella could only find herself screaming at the top of her lungs. Unlike flying, there was no seat belt, no safety chute, or any type of precaution in case of emergency. It was just her and the rampaging monster that seemed to enjoy twirling and jumping until suddenly, Hulk stopped.

He had no consideration for the word 'soft' from a human standpoint being an overgrown behemoth of a man while attempting to place Bella carefully from her position in his arms to the dirt below. She fell onto the ground with a hollow 'thud' and a groan. The knots bulging in her stomach managed to force out what little food she had inside towards the floor in front of her.

"Oh God…land!" Bella moaned flipping herself onto her back away from the vomit with her eyes closed. "Sweet and wonderful land!" Her head was spinning, and even worse, her Gamma poisoning high was dragging her down.

Raising her eyes to look back at her savior, she screamed not preparing herself to see the Hulk staring down at her and nailed he's green cheek with a bat of her hand. "Don't. Do that again!" She yelled furious from his scare and from their escape. "I…I think I'm going to be sick!" She stuck her tongue out trying to fight back her convulses from barfing once again.

A huff made the woman look up into Hulk's smiling face, "You're **laughing** at me!" She stood instantly. You big green brute! You're laughing and I feel like I'm about to puke! Urgh!" She turned her back crossing her arms and pushing her breast up while gaining another huff from behind.

"Pretty Bella not strong."

With a slight turn of her head, Bella sneered. "What did you say, big guy?"

"Pretty Bella not strong like Hulk! Hulk strong." His face was arrogant as if he were mocking her for being weak. "Hulk save Bella…" He leaned his big green face closer, "Bella hurt?"

Her frown softened into a slight smile. Taking a step forwards, Bella placed her hands on both of his cheeks once again. "No. I'm not…are you?" Hulk only snorted, his lips twitching as if he were trying to hold back another arrogant smile. "Hulk? Please, I need to see him…Bruce."

She looked into his green eyes only seeing her reflection within. She looked awful- if she had to describe in one word- tired, scared and hungry. "Thank you for saving me. I wouldn't have made it without you, but…I _need_ to see Bruce."

"Bella safe…" He nodded, "Hulk let Banner see Bella." And in that instant, his green eyes darkened revealing those wonderful chocolate dark eyes. She only thought she'd see those eyes in her dreams, but now, watching his skin fade from the vibrant shade of green and the overgrown muscles deflate… she knew this was more than a vision.

This was real.

Isabella Marcone stared in awe until the Hulk shrunk into a normal human size, complete with a normal pink tone that a Caucasian male would have. His dark hair on his head and chest just like Bella remembered him to be. She noticed, while he regained his composure, that his pants seemed to shrink as well almost being like super-stretchy pants. She made a note to ask him about that later, because she owed this man one hell of an over-due kiss and hug.

The Hulk had become Bruce Banner once more.

"Bruce!" Her voice nothing but a whisper as she ran and clung herself onto him tightly. He returned the hug embracing her tightly against his bare chest. Bella removed her arms around Bruce's neck for a moment punching him lightly in the arm. "What? Now Hulk has an arrogant issue? Don't ever let him take me on a crazy ride again! I almost-"

Bruce's smile seemed to be from ear to ear as she reprimanded him for his alter-ego's actions. He wasn't listening though. He would care what she had to say later. For now he was going to get the desire off of his chest that he had the day she left Stark Tower.

Cupping her cheeks into the palms of his hands, he pulled her face to his crashing his lips onto her own as the long waited kiss ensured. He never wanted to let go. Of the moment. Of the kiss. This was something he often thought he'd never get the opportunity to do again. And by God, he was going to make the most out of every single second.

His lips parted allow their tongues to intertwine and dance taking in the sweet taste in each other. They battled with their heads for a control of position tilting their faces from one angle to the next while intensifying their embrace. Bruce noticed in the midst of their tangle, Bella's cool and muscular arms wrapping tightly around his waist.

When the two finally gasped for air, Bruce pulled back slightly ready to reveal his long and much overdue contemplated thoughts, "I love you!" He cringed at the statement, admitting it was a bit on the mellow dramatic movie side. Still, he continued to keep his hold onto her cheeks, "Don't leave me again because I-I love you…I love you so much." He kissed her again causing a moan from underneath her lips.

Bella parted the desire budding from her mouth reaching for his bottom lip with her teeth. With a tender and soft bite, she sucked on the small spot in her grasp and then pulled back making his lip 'pop' back into place. Without another thought, she pushed her lips back onto his embracing the warmth and the cushion of Bruce's plump lips onto her cold and thin ones. When the two pulled back for a second time Bella took the opportunity to speak.

"I won't. Bruce," She smiled looking into those warm loving chocolate brown eyes, "I love you too…I'm sorry I left in the first place. I-"

"Vell vell vell, vhat hav ve here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh. This has taken FOREVER! I wanted this to be just right, so I'm sorry for the delay! Please I need your input to how well my point came across because I still feel like there should be MORE, but I don't want to confuse you all with the point of the whole situation! Pleaseeeeeeee tell me how I did and how well you understand!**

**Also, if you were affected by the events in the Batman movie, I am truly sorry and I only hope for the best for you. I understand, knowing from a disaster in the past that things are just uncontrollable, but make us a stronger person to move beyond the trouble. My hearts go out to those that have passed away. **

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

"I won't. Bruce," She smiled looking into those warm loving chocolate brown eyes, "I love you too…I'm sorry I left in the first place. I-"

"Vell vell vell, vhat hav ve here?"

The two embracing Avenger heroes turned their head to the side of the mountain observing a man dressed in a black suit with his face shrouded by a purple cloth mask. Two small eye holes provided the only indication of his flesh. "Who are you?" Bruce pulled his hands away from Bella's cheeks to her back clutching her protectively, almost a similar notion to the Hulk's ability from earlier. "What do you want with her?"

The man laughed while a wall of soldiers climbed up the mountain behind him. "I already 'ave vhat I vant, Mr. Banner-"

"It's _Doctor_ Banner!" Bella yelled back with a glare. From out of the corner of her eye she could see Bruce turn his head looking at her with a smile. She returned his look with an even bigger smirk. "Doctor Bruce Banner, actually…" Her anger had faded looking into the warm and humbleness in his eyes.

"Ves, Docta Banner. Actually, I 'ave an old friend of vours vith me…perhaps vou vould be interested in visiting vith 'im?" The masked man replied with a sneer despite the fact Bella nor Bruce could see his face.

"I really rather not, I-"

"Emil!"

A scruffy looking blonde man emerged from the crowd, stopping alongside of the masked villain. "Ello, remember me?"

Bruce held onto Bella even tighter. His fingernails almost digging into her bare back from his strength. She was startled by his instant protective motion and closed her eyes as he seemed to push her into the crease of his chest not even daring to let her out of his grasp. But being a curious explorer, Bella lifted one of her eye lids toward the purple man and his cronies behind. "You!" Her voice was husky trying to pull out of Bruce's grasp to give the man a piece of her own mind.

"You know him too?" Bruce looked down still not budging his hold on her. Whoever this man was and what kind of history he and Bruce had together, she could infer the two were in for a bumpy ride. "Yes-" Banner was only about two inches taller than she but she still needed to look up at him, "H-He's the one that kidnapped me…Blonsky, correct?" She turned to look at her kidnapper, observing and confirming all of the details she gathered when she was drugged in Morocco.

Blonsky only smirked. "Good to see you two, love."

"At ze moment, all zat is left is for zings to fall into place." The masked capturer nodded crossing his hands behind his back. After a slight chuckle, an armada of guards arrived behind his and Emil's figure. "Vou zee, zere is-"

Just then a shiny metal figure landed in between the opposing forces. "Tony!" Bella called out trying to break from her containment in Bruce's arms. Only when she yelled the billionaire's name did she become confused to why he would change his predominate red and gold suit into a plain and simple one. That wasn't like the Tony Stark she knew, and somewhat loved.

Then another man of iron, this one in red and gold, landed alongside of the silver one. "And…Tony?" She looked to Bruce who nodded in confirmation. "So I'm guessing a close friend of yours?" Bella muttered to the real Iron Man.

Flipping his mask off to face the hugging couple, Tony smirked. "Heh, good to see you too, Sweet Cakes." He turned to face the mask villain and his armada with his hands raised in the air. The silver Iron Man did the same. "Make your move ugly. I assume you're ugly because you have a paper bag over your head."

"Hmp. Vou assume? Vell Mr. Stark, please allow me to giv you more of my 'ospitality as before." The mask man had reached into his pocket revealing a small red pebble. Personally knowing the severity of the small object, Bella pushed Bruce and herself to the floor just as a beam of red light shot towards her and the others. The iron men moved out of the way now both floating in the air. "Ah, vou all are formidable as expected!"

Angered beyond belief, Bella stood from out of Bruce's arms, "Give that back!" She demanded.

"Ah, I zink not, Mizz Marzone."

"First you capture me, and then you steal the gems. What _exactly_ are you up to?"

The man replaced the stone in his pocket once again with a chuckle. "Ve already hav two of ze gems and combined vith vour three ve only need one left."

Bella gasped for a moment staring at the purple masked face.

"Vou vill retrieve ze last stone for us. Or vour friends vill die."

Glaring to Tony hovering over her head while Bruce seemed to hold a stern grip on her hand to assure her of their protection, Bella replied. "Never! You would be a fool to think I would even think to help you!"

The man laughed throwing his masked face in the air as he did. "I knew it. Just like vour father, eh Blonsky?"

Bella tilted her head to the side at his comment. She then looked to Bruce who seemed to mimic her confused stature as well. Just as Bella opened her mouth to demand for an answer to his statement, a sudden burst of wind shot above the group's heads. Looking up, Bella smiled at the familiarity of two SHILED aircraft hovering over top but then frowned at the person that first jumped out.

"Ah, Mr. Nicolas Fury, I'm zo glad vou could join us." The masked man held his gloved hands out. "I vas just about to invorm Mizz Marzone of my zecret, but now that vou're 'ere it makes zis so much betta!"

Three other people jumped from out of the low flying planes and honestly, Bella couldn't be any happier to see those two faces alongside of her and Bruce, "Steve! Clint!" She cried with tears forming in her eyes.

The two dismantled their weapons aiming for the small army in front of them. The other man that had jumped from the jet with Fury, she didn't know his name, but she assumed he was an agent of SHIELD as well.

"Ahhh, just az expected." The mask villain chuckled. "Did vou invorm vour agents of ze zeverity of zis situation? Or vere vou just expecting vour men to follow vour command az vou always 'ave instructed?" Fury opened his mouth about to speak when Purple Mask cut him off, "It iz just too bad zat poor Mizz Marzone vill be taken away from my fortress vithout even hearing ze truth about her father."

"There is nothing I haven't told her already, I-"

"What was that, Director Fury?"

A new voice yelled from the distance of the men in amour making everyone tense- even tenser than they were before. As the soldiers pushed aside, another man came into focus. Bella had to drop her arms from Bruce as she stared at the man.

A scar across his lips, light amber hair, and a face that almost seemed to be reflecting off of a mirror. This was her father standing before Isabella and the others. This was Richard Peterson, second in command of SHIELD and the man that gave Isabella Marcone life.

"F-Father?" She gasped taking a slight step backwards. "W-What?" Her hand made its way through the tangles in her hair. "W-why?"

Peterson smiled evilly. "Good to see you again, Isabella. How's your mother?"

Bella removed her hand throwing it into a fist by her side, "Dead." With her curt statement, she turned to Fury. "You lied." She added. "Again!"

"Blonsky." The purple masked man whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "Grab ze girl."

"What?" Bella turned back to Emil confused by why this villain would ask for the ex-soldier to capture her with so many heroes surrounding her. She doubted he could be a match for her new boyfriend- a big hunk of green Hulk that could easily become agitated.

That was until she watched Emil's body start to grow and double.

"He's a-a," Bella gasped but then felt a roar from her side and a push to the ground from a big green hand. "HULK!" But Blonsky was nothing like Bruce's Hulk. Blonsky was an abomination, **THE** monster Bruce so often referred to himself as.

Looking up at the snarling mass of green muscle now protecting her from the yellowish green hulk across the way, Bella fell to the ground attempting to take a few paces back behind the original big green Hulk. "I-I don't…-"

Hulk growled in that instant and the ground beneath her body seemed to shatter at the footsteps coming from Blonsky's new form. He was at least 11 feet tall, topping Bruce's Hulk form by at least two feet. The two connected for the moment as Blonsky tried to push aside Hulk to get to his target behind.

Bella could only watch astonished by the horror and the pure strength and brutality that came from this new Hulk. His bones, which were enlarged just like the rest of his figure, seemed to stick out of his skin. Especially in corners of his body such as his elbows, knees, and heels. His sternum and ribs also seemed to protrude outwards adding to the lethal statue of the monster.

"Wha are ya crazy?"

A gruff voice yanked on Bella's lean arm in an attempt to pull her off of the ground in her petrified state. Looking into unfamiliar brown eyes, Bella hesitated as the unshaven man attempted to pull her onto her feet once again. "Who?" She gasped not sure if 'who' was the right word to use at the moment.

He seemed to understand despite her lack of vocabulary, "Logan. Come on." Without another warning, he pulled her up and onto her aching feet running back towards where Fury and the others had landed. The jets were over their heads.

That was until another beam of red light shot out towards them. Luckily, the aircrafts were not hit, but they needed to retreat into the woods of the mountains forcing Bella and the others on a longer journey to outrun the villains behind. "Damnit. Just great!" Logan cursed holding onto Bella's arm tighter as the two ran.

"Tony!" Bella called out, as he hovered above her head and then flew back into the line of fire. She could hear the sound of his arc reactor behind as he fought the armada of guards Bella had fought inside the building of her capturers.

Steve was waving Bella and Logan to the edge of the woods where he, Fury and Clint were attempting to block out even more guards surrounding their position. "Hurry up!" He called out and then widened his eyes. "No! Look out!"

Bella became confused by the Captain's warning but then her confirmation of his nerves became clear as the ground below her shook. The two slowed their running to look behind not expecting Emil's repulsive grin, "Going somewhere, love?" He growled.

Only fearing the worst for her split-personality love interest, Bella looked around for the green Hulk of mass now disarmed and lying on the ground after his fight with Blonsky.

"Go!" Logan pushed Bella forwards while turning to face Abomination.

She only grunted completely confused at how this man was going to take on this 11 foot tall monster. Sure his grip on her arm was pretty strong and forceful, but that couldn't match a Hulk's strength.

"Logan, no! What are you doing? You're going to get yourself-" She was about to say 'killed' when the sound of crossing metal blades caught her attention instead. From out both of his knuckles grew three long and sharp metal blades. "Wha…?" She gasped taking a step backwards not entirely sure which one standing in front of her was the true monster. "What are you?"

Logan held his fists above his chest taking a defensive stance to protect the woman behind. "A wolverine. Now go!" He yelled running towards Emil.

Bella wasted no time in questioning her defender quickly running towards, "Steve!" He held his shield to protect his body from the oncoming bullet that were being shot from the guards surrounding the entire group.

"Bella! Come with me!" Captain clutched her arm mimicking Logan earlier. Did no one think she was capable of running on her own, she wondered silently following his command. "We have to-" He began to say when suddenly he was pushed from out of her grasp.

"Steve!" Bella screamed watching him fly to the side as a purple gassed man flew alongside of the woman. The villain looked to Bella with a smile through his gas-like body structure, "Oh hey, remember me?" The man spoke with a familiar voice and red glowing eyes.

"Why do I-" She began to question when she gasped at the realization of who this was, "Simon? Simon Williams!"

"You got it, princess- ugh!" A streak of blue and red hit the purple body causing both heads to look back at Captain America running towards the two. "Run!" He commanded making Bella turn on her heel to flee the scene. It seemed running away was one of those attributes she learned from SHIELD that she was going to do for the rest of her life, well, besides not knowing about Fury's detailed and overly complicated lies.

Running towards the forest in the mountain, Bella thought about her father standing before her friends and enemies behind her. And yet, she pushed the thought to the side only continuing to run until she made it into the entrance of the thin limbs of trees. She stood with her back against the cool bark of one of the trees trying to understand the situation she had been thrown into.

"Why are you running?" A voice pulled Bella's racing thoughts to look back into what seemed to be her own reflection. It was her father now standing before her. "This could all be solved if you just listen and-"

"NO!" Bella shoved the man back taking a defensive step towards him. "I'm not like you! I don't turn my back on people I care about!"

Peterson nodded brushing the dirt off of his decorative suit. "Hm. I see-"

"Why?" Bella blurted out completely forgetting about the events happening around her.

"Why what, Izzy?"

The woman grunted with a roll of her grey eyes, "Don't you dare call me that! You have **no** right to call me anything but Agent Marcone!" She pointed a finger at him as if the roles had switched and she was his parent. "Why did you leave mom? Why did you make her miserable? And after she and granny died you couldn't even have the audacity to visit me?" She turned her back to the man that had given her life itself. Her only thought was to hold her arms close now regretting those lonely nights she wished her father was still a part of her young life.

"Isabella, it's not like that really…" Peterson's voice was a whisper; a sincere and honest sorrow from his tone of voice. "Please, sweetheart I just-"

"You can't blame this on work like you did when I was little, Richard! I'm 27 years old! I'm not the little girl you knew!" She turned back to face her father. "Not that you even saw me when you were married to mom."

"Sweetheart, listen." He looked around their position and then held out his hand. Clutched in his palm was a shiny yellow gem. "Take this. I assume you know which one this is, even though it is not one of the ones you collected."

Snatching it from his hand quickly, Bella had almost doubted that it was real. Holding the gem up to her eyes to see the shine reflect off of the object, Bella smiled throwing it down the built in bra of her dress. "Why are you doing this?"

"Don't lose it." Was the only reply she got. "Now go!" He raised a gun towards the middle of her forehead and shot the bullet from within the mouth of the weapon. Luckily, Bella was quick to notice his hesitation and quickly ducked out of the way.

Raising her elbow up into the center of his gut, she took the gun from out of his hands into her own. "Thanks." She smiled and then turned to shoot an incoming guard behind her back.

"Agent Marcone!"

She raised her head up to see Clint armed with his bow shooting the incoming wall of guards heading towards the forest. "Oh hey!" She smiled and shot another man coming up behind his back. Clint looked quickly and then frowned. She knew how much he hated it when he didn't see something threatening.

"Hurry!" He shot a couple of guards in the chest forcing them to the ground.

Bella nodded still holding on to the gun and making her way towards her fellow agent - the two of them back to back defending off the men from their position.

"Damn." The Agent threw the gun to the ground after the remaining bullets emptied. With her hands held in front of her chest, her only option now was to fight one on one against the men. Well that was her plan. Until she saw a streak of red and blue flash across her eyes.

"Cap!" Bella smiled as the only successful super solider came to the two Agent's aid. "Glad you could make it!" She knocked a guard to the side with the use of her palm and knees looking towards the man in blue standing in front of her. "What happened to Simon?"

"Tony and the other one are taking care of him."

"And Bruce?" She added looking into his crystal blue eyes. But as she became distracted from the state of her green hulk of muscle and hadn't noticed the man with the gun aimed towards her, until it was too late. The blast of the shot rang in both of her and Steve's heads and in the next instant Bella felt the ricochet of the sharp bullet push pass the flesh in her upper limb. Luckily, it had only grazed her arm and not shot through or in it, but the pain was still just as great as if it had.

Bella yelled for a moment and then fell forward into something warm. It was Captain America, Steve Rogers, she could tell without opening her eyes to the man. He yelled out something above her head, but Isabella hadn't paid any sort of attention to his words. She only focused on the hard piece of gem now putting pressure on her sternum in her chest. It hurt, maybe just as much as the bullet graze she had just received.

"Bella? Isabella! Are you okay?"

She heard Steve yelling once again but she still paid him no attention. Instead she was giving into the overwhelming feeling she once had while fighting through the outskirts of Wakanda. Her anger. The rage from the Gamma poisoning in her body.

Or maybe it was the sheer fact she was realizing what all had happened since she escaped from the bedroom she woke up in:

She had found Bruce, almost died from the armada of guards and from the Hulk saving her. Then she found the man in charge of her capture, the purple masked man.

Emil Blonsky. He had captured her in Morocco and was also a past enemy of Bruce.

Tony and his friend were here, as well as Fury and a few of her fellow agents of SHIELD. And then her father joined the party, proving to Bella that Fury had been lying about his death. And to make matters worse, it seemed that Richard Peterson was on her side despite being on the enemy territory.

She was so confused, frightened, and most of all tired and hungry.

The Gamma inside of her body was proving to get the best of her distressed emotions. Without another thought, she felt her body giving into the Gamma raging through her veins. "S-Ste-vee." She gasped holding onto his shoulder with a stronger grip than he had remembered. "Steve!" She grunted again raising her head to look back at him.

For a moment, Steve Rogers felt horrified looking into the lime green eyes shining into his own. The last time he remembered, Isabella's eyes were grey.

"Steve. Listen to me." She grunted through grinding teeth. "Something bad is about to happen! Y-You have ta hit me, right now!" She yelled holding onto his shoulder even stronger as the rage almost seemed to pain her body. Steve seemed petrified by her demands. "Do it!"

Her demands were going against Steve's upbringing as a kid in the 1930s. He couldn't hit a woman, no matter how much she wanted him to; he didn't have the heart to hurt this woman.

"**NOW**!" Bella yelled again this time throwing him back with all of her strength.

Her and Steve's bickering caused Clint to turn at their argument. "Captain, we got stray's coming from all sides." He added.

"Steve!" Bella grinded her teeth once again feeling her veins in her neck grow and pulsate. "**NOW, STEVE!**" She screamed. "**IF YOU DON'T I'LL-**" She couldn't finish her sentence.

Instead she felt a pain at the top of her forehead while the sound of metal against her skull rang in her ears.

* * *

**Side note, in my English Lit class I'm taking this summer, we talked about Wolverine and his anti-heroism for a solid ten minutes. Despite how much I hate the way this professor grades, I love his comic book nerd-ism. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I've been gone for a bit, I had an ephaniphy on another story after seeing the Dark Knight Rises this past weekend. If you are into Batman check it out! :) I am quite proud of it!**

**But not to worry I will keep updating this one and my others. I will give fair warnning right now, I have to do a two week back to school session thing with one of my organizations and therefore I can't promise that I will be posting as much during the next 2 weeks. (Sucks! I know!) Hopefully I can, but if not, SORRY!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

_"But I just don't understand..." The young Isabella Marcone looked up at the man with her glistening grey eyes. How her eyes could gloss over and still look just as beautiful as the day she was born was beyond the man's reasoning. "Why do you have to leave, Daddy? Don't you love Mommy?"_

_The man threw his final suitcase into the black car with a heavy and dragging sigh. "Isabella..."_

_"Because I love Mommy, and you love me, so you should love Mommy too. And me too!" She placed her folded hands on her chest pleading with her father. "Pleaseeeee?"_

_"Isabella!" he shouted making the young girl wince for a moment at the harsh tone. "Don't-don't make it more complicated than it is..." he looked at the black car and then bent down to meet his daughter at eye level. "Listen I have to go."_

_"But why Dad? I only just got you...don't leave again..."_

_He forced a smile, even a young child like Isabella knew he wasn't being truthful with his grin. "One day sweetheart you will be in the same situation I'm in...and I hope, for your sake, you'll have someone by your side that supports and aggrees with your decision." The girl was confused but remained silent attempting to make sense of the last words she would hear her father tell her. "One day, when your much older, you might be like me...But I know," He paused reaching for the back of her golden hair and pulling her forehead to meet his lips. "You will already be greater than I."_

_He wrapped his strong arms around his daughter's frame and sighed once again. "I love you Isabella." He pulled away staring into her grey eyes once again. "Forever...and always, I'll protect you."_

_He stood pushing her to the sidewalk of her house and then pulled open the passenger side of the door and seating himself inside without another word._

_"Daddy..." Bella gasped with tears running down her plump cheeks. "Daddy!" The car started to back out of the driveway towards the street._

_"Izzy!" Her mother picked the young girl by the waist before she became a pancake from the car. The girl cried in her mother's arms while attempting to call out for her father once again. "Iz, let me tell you something here and now, and you listen good kid," Bella stopped her sniffing staring into her mother's short black hair surrounding her cold face. "There is always a time and place to cry. Not always and not now...put those tears away and don't bring them back out until I see a real reason to cry."_

_Bella nodded wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. She hiccuped once. Twice. Three times while listening to the steady heart beat in her mother's chest. Despite her words to the young child, Celina Marcone walked up the sidewalk with tears flowing from her own eyes._

* * *

The room was cold and a deep hum of what seemed to be an air plane annoyed Bella's aching head. Her vision was blurred but as she sat up from her lying position one face came into focus and with that so did the rest of the room. "Ugh, Steve?" She groaned holding a spot on her forehead that burned with pain.

"Bella! You're alright!" He placed a hand on her exposed and cold shoulder rubbing with his thumb small circles on her back. "I- um- sorry about your head…you told me to do it?"

Just released her hand with an eyebrow raised to the superhero. "I did? Oh wait-!" She remembered she and he were in the forest and she was about to lose control just like she had done the day outside of Wakanda. "Yea…about that. Thanks." She shivered from the cold of the jet wrapping her hands over her arms.

"Here." Steve bent down and then placed a thick brown leather jacket over her shoulders. It was no doubt oversized on the woman, but provided just enough warmth from her more than revealing dress. "Thanks again." She mustered a smile, "Where's Bruce?"

Steve had been kneeling in front of the injured Agent allowing her to examine the few passengers in the plane. It appeared to be only her, Steve, Widow and Clint in the cockpit and two SHIELD agents.

"Dr. Banner is on the other plane. Fury mentioned something about debriefing him on Emil. That…that _thing_ is on the other SHIELD plane."

"What?" Bella tilted her head, "Blonsky is with us?"

"Well not on our side, but after a few shots of sedative and a major whooping from the Hulk and that Logan guy allowed us to take him as a prisoner." He finished making Bella shake her head from the commander's actions. "You think he'd learn after we brought one prisoner once before." She mused making Steve huff in agreement.

"You'd think…so you and Dr. Ban- Bruce… You're um, together now?"

Bella looked into his curious crystal blue eyes for a moment before giving him an answer. She herself was hesitant why he was curious of her love life. "Yea. It just kinda…happened. But I'm glad it did and I'm happy that I can be with him now." Her smile brought a single tear to welt up in her right eye.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "Two weeks after the attack and a vacation from Stark, Fury assigned me on a mission. I haven't seen Bruce or anyone for ten months."

Steve bobbed his head taking in her situation. "The last time I saw you-" He looked up at her, blue eyes filled with sorrow, "I didn't think you were going to make it."

Isabella's jaw dropped. It was true. The last time she had even seen Steve was right before she passed out on the couch in Stark tower. Bruce had told her in Malibu that Tony, Clint and Steve were the ones that nursed her back to a stable condition until Bruce arrived on the scene. "Steve…" Her voice was a mixture between a gasp and a tremble. "I'm so sorry…Thank you."

Steve adverted his eyes for a moment and then returned her gaze with a fake smile. "Don't mention it." With his voice came a low grumble from deep in Bella's stomach. She froze at the sound coming from her body trying to suck in her abdomen as if telling it to shut up. It didn't work- almost upsetting it to a point of making the growl even louder.

"Well…" Bella chuckled after her body stopped announcing to the jet she was starving. "I guess I'm hungry."

"Here…" Steve reached for the breast pocket of his jacket removing a small opened bag of peanuts. "I was at a museum when SHIELD called. I had this to accompany me." He handed her the small bag of planters peanuts. "When was the last time you ate?"

She greedily poured the rest of the nuts into her hand and then threw her head back to take in all the salty protein glory. "Not sure." She munched and swatted the salt from her palm. "How long have I been kidnapped?"

"I'm not sure…?" His voice was hoarse as he responded. "So what mission did Fury send you on?"

Bella nodded trying to figure out the least amount of words to explain what her full mission consisted of, "You know that stone that uh, Zemo guy had in his hand?" He nodded, "There are six more of them. I found three. He said they found two; that leaves only one left." His jaw dropped. From the sheer might that one stone brought upon the fighting group could only mean trouble now that the gems were in the wrong hands. "And then there's my father…" Bella ducked her head down trying not to put too much thought into the question in her head.

_"And the fact he gave me one of their stones…"_

"I noticed that. What happened?" Steve asked honestly but Bella didn't want to speak about the topic until she beat the answers out of Fury. Either way the topic was going to come up now that she had learned her father was enemy #1. "Long story short, Fury told me he was dead. I've had it up to hear with his lies… If he doesn't tell me the truth something bad like this could happen again." Steve nodded.

"Hey you two, we are landing on the Hellicarrier. You better get ready. We've got a meeting and-" Clint responded guiding the plane to invisible hunk of metal that was now starting to reappear for the air-crafts to have a safe landing.

"I'm not doing anything until I get out of this, this piece of cloth!" Bella muttered standing up and surrounding her arms in the holes of Steve's jacket. "You don't mind if I borrow this for a little while, do you?"

"Of course not." He nodded with a real smile this time. The jet landed moments later and then rolled to a parking position. They had to hold for a few moments while the other two jets landed as well for safety precautions. As soon as the back of the jet opened, Bella shot through the doors like a bullet from hell. Those couple of minutes away from Bruce seemed to drag on longer than the ten months she and he _had_ been separated.

The backs of the other two jets opened and Bella caught through the strands of her amber hair the man she was so desperate to throw her arms around. "BRUCE!" She yelled and then ran full speed towards him, still without shoes, or decent clothes, Steve's brown jacket providing some sort of decency.

"BELLA!" He jogged towards her the two meeting half way on the Hellicarrier. "I'm here, shhh." He held onto her tightly after she wrapped her arms around his waist burring her face in the curve of his neck. "I won't let you go…your safe with me, no matter what happens, I won't let them separate us again. I promise."

"Agent Marcone we need to debrief-"

Bella turned around to the SHIELD agent with her eyes fuming, "I'll tell you what I'm going to do!" She pulled away from Bruce catching everyone, even Fury's attention, "First I'm going to take a shower, then I'm going to need a uniform, and FINALLY I'm getting something to freaking eat!" She finished her argument turning her back and latching onto Bruce's wrist. "And I'd prefer a CHEESE BURGER, DAMN IT!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I apologize for my absence a million times over... life... senior year of college... yea... lolz**

**But thanks so much to those of you that have reviewed and keep believing in me and my story! I really appreciate all of your patience! Special thanks to TheMagentaColor, 12141998, SilentLaughter, Hawkwing-Mistkit, beccatt, Alerix Slynn, Sorceress of the Trees, ccgnme, Ryle Culler, Claire, Silver Eyed Slayer, hikaruxharuhixkaoru and the Guests!**

**Thanks again, and enjoy!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

The thick steam of the shower clouded the room and filled Isabella's lungs as she pushed aside the curtain to step into the small bathtub. Luckily for her, no one complained about Bella being absent while the others were debriefed on the incident back in South America.

She closed her eyes allowing the hot water to pour onto her cold worn skin while sinking into a heavenly bliss of silence. She hadn't taken a decent shower since she left Cairo and this bath was proving to be more and more enjoyable as she allowed her time under the water to double than the usual amount of time she was limited while over seas. She literally could feel the muscles in her back unravel and loosen making her anxious mood decrease and replace with a calmer and more in-control one instead.

After turning off the water and cleansing her body and hair, Bella reached for the towel on the side and wrapped her frame inside of it. She missed the warm water the moment she took a step out of the tub, but her mind quickly became fixated on the small yellow gem resting underneath her black nightgown she had been wearing earlier.

It was the reality gem... probably one of the most dangerous one of the whole six. If her father was on the wrong side, the bad-guy side, then why would he give her, a good-guy, one of the most important of the six gems?

Something was not right. And there was only _one_ person that could answer the question. The hard part of that observation was- would he tell the truth? Or lie like he had done so many times before?

She picked up the gem in her hand while holding up the towel with the other as small droplets of water ran from her long hair. Bella hadn't paid any attention to the thin lines of chills the water made on her clean skin and instead stared at the yellow jewel in her palm. The gem, so little and yet so powerful, shined and glistened every which way she turned it in her hand. Like the other three she had collected before, this one was smooth almost seeming like her fingertips were gliding overtop of the gem.

A knock at the door to the bathroom made the SHIELD agent jump and then throw the gem into her pile of 'clothes' lying on the counter. "Come in…" She hollered in an attempt to act casual.

The door pushed aside and a set of red curls poked through, "I have your uniform. Sorry, it was the only one I could find in your size…" She snaked her arm inside with a fist clutching onto a SHIELD jumpsuit. "The boots are waiting outside of the door."

Bella reached for the clothes taking them out of her hand and into her own. "Thanks Natasha, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Do you need anything else?" She genuinely asked.

Bella nodded, "I'm really being serious about this cheeseburger. I really freaking want one!" The Russian spy laughed and nodded closing the door as she did so. Bella dropped the jumpsuit onto the counter and reached for the gem once more.

She debated in the brief moments that Natasha was visiting whether or not to mention the fact that she had processed one of the stones, but hesitated and didn't have the chance as she backed away so quickly. Then again, probably the only person she trusted on this whole ship was Bruce, and he was with Fury at the moment.

With a worried sigh, Bella quickly threw on the familiar tight fitted jumpsuit, dried her hair in the standard mini blow-dryers and stared at her refection after she finished. Her hair had faded from its natural amber-blonde shine and now was dull; her cheeks sunken in and her complexion dingy. Overall, she just looked like crap and she honestly couldn't distinguish if it was the fact she had been away for so long in a different country, or if being away from Bruce.

She shook her head lightly away from her depressed thoughts and then reached for the doorknob but then turned around when she forgot to bring along with her two things. The first was Steve's brown jacket he had allowed her to borrow. It had been resting on the back of the toilet while she bathed. The second was the gem still enclosed in the black nightgown. She hadn't a care what happened to the dress, but the gem was different.

She picked it up into her fingertips once more and then tucked it away in a small compartment on her SHIELD belt. Looking back at her reflection for a final time, Bella nodded staring only into her grey and glassy eyes. Blinking and distracting her emotional breakdown, she then exited pulling on the SHIELD boots and then paced herself down the hall towards the brief room of the Hellicarrier…this was going to be one hell of a long meeting.

* * *

Here they were once again. Sitting at the SHIELD table watching Fury try to intimidate Emil Blonsky in the new Hulk-cage. Although, Emil being in the Hulk-cage was more appropriate than Loki had been, it was still too much déjà vu.

Bella slowly had been reaching for Bruce's hand underneath the table as he patiently watched Emil and Fury talk to one another. The concern was plastered over Bruce's face, and Bella wanted to show that she was there along side of him. As her fingers intertwined with his rough calloused ones, she gained a reassuring smile from the contemplating man while Fury spoke.

"And what exactly was the point in kidnapping my agent?"

Blonsky smirked, "You tell me, commander. From what I've known you still have some stories to reveal to her and the other agents as well."

"The time for that has not come." Fury held his hands behind his back in a threatening way. "But it will in due time."

"I know," Blonsky looked to the camera almost as if he, like Loki, had known there was a camera inside the cage, "That from this she and the others will have questions for you…and if not. They will now. Plus, Peterson handed over the package to your agent-"

Bella sank in the black leather chair as all eye turned to her. She only gave them a look to say 'I-don't-know-what-he's-talking-about, but failed miserably. Even Bruce gave her a look of concern.

"So that may or may not raise some questions…" Emil smiled standing from the bench in the cage, "Maybe you should start looking deeper into the trust you have over your agents. Like father, like daughter…"

Bella stood up at that point pushing her chair back furiously. Bruce jumped up to her side along with Steve on the other side of her. "That is Bullshit!" She screamed at the table with the video monitor. Even though Fury or Emil couldn't hear her screaming it still felt good to say it.

"Bella!" Bruce took a hold of her shoulders into his hands facing her towards his front. "Calm down! We know he's lying about you. He's just-"

"NO!" She yelled throwing her hands down, "My father was _not_ a traitor! He was not!"

"But Bella," Rhodey spoke up from the opposite side of the table, "He was on the enemy side. He-"

"NO!" She pushed out of Bruce's grasp throwing her hands on the table. "My FATHER was NOT a snake! He wasn't!" Her gamma was getting too high. The rage was clouding her head and she quickly took her aching head into her hands. "He…he just…wasn't…that type of…person…"

She staring looked into the smirking face of Emil in the monitor on the table as Fury walked away from the cage. This is awkward…she thought plopping back into the chair with her arms folded over her chest while looking down at her boots crossed over one another.

"You think he's trying to turn us onto one another?" Steve questioned the team while avoiding the said agent's pouting.

Tony took the opportunity to speak up, "I think what Mr. Abomination is doing is trying to get us to use our brains and question the man that brought us all here to this similar situation…excluding Rhodey and no-shave-November over here." The billionaire pointed his thumb towards his friend and Logan standing by the railing and secluding himself. Yet again, there was another question as to why the mutant was here in the first place.

While the others talked and contemplated over the commander's actions, Bella felt a nudge down by the side of her outer thigh. It was Bruce nonetheless but instead of speaking out loud he merely whispered underneath his breath, "Did he give you a package?"

Bella leaned in slightly with a small shake of her head, "No." She breathlessly whispered keeping her focus on the Avengers arguing with one another.

Bruce nodded softly leaning in once more, "Are you lying?" With a turn of her head and a curt smirk, Isabella stared into those warm chocolate brown eyes. Without either of the two speaking to one another he knew the truth, _'Damn smarty pants…' _She thought changing the tense grin by biting her lip.

A set of footsteps changed the mood of the room and all eyes looked from their positions to the only man with an eye patch. "Ah, Director Fury!" Stark leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over the other. "So are you going to tell us what's going on this time, or do we need Captain and Sweet Cakes to go snooping around to prove Dr. Banner and my point just like last time?"

Bella had to smile at Tony's remark. It was true that she and Steve had found out one of Fury's lies while the two geniuses of the group backed up the two. If Nick was smart, he would put the truth all out on the table for everyone to hear and prepare for.

Walking over to the head of the eagle on the SHIELD logo, Nick Fury stared at each and every one surrounding the table and stopping into a deep stare of Bella's gaze. Before speaking, the two exchanged a mutual sneer at the other. "Richard Peterson… I assume you are curious about him the most? Correct?"

She shook her head from side to side slowly while keeping her stare, "No. I don't believe for a second my father is with the enemy," She glanced with her eyes to the side towards Rhodey, "Even if he _is_ on enemy lines." Sitting up from the back of the chair's cushions, Bella rested her crossed arms on the table while changing her attention to Fury. "Instead, I'm more curious to know who the person that kidnapped me is and just how he knows about the stones."

All eyes focused from the amber-haired woman to the Director. He nodded with his eyes closed and then opened looking towards her. "His name is Zemo. Helmut Baron Zemo. Actually, Captain, you had an encounter with his father during WWII in the past." Everyone glance to the confused blonde haired leader. "He captured your father, Isabella, Long story short: he tortured Peterson and threatened to use you in order for him to obey."

With widened eyes, Bella finally understood Fury's actions for the first time. "That's why you wanted me to join SHIELD…to keep a close eye on me." Not responding to her statement, Fury only continued. "Zemo wants the same thing the rest of the cruel world does: unlimited and dominant power."

"If you knew that, then why did you send Isabella out on this mission in the first place?" Bruce accused.

Indeed, the genius brought up a very good point by his statement which only questioned Fury's actions more. "I sent Agent Marcone out because I received a tip from Agent Peterson about Zemo's interest in the gems. The only Agent I could trust to find them was her."

The room was silent and Bella could feel nothing but anxiety overwhelm her. The stone in her belt pocket seemed to weigh a ton and a half into her side as she sat still in the silence. Her father still cared for her, like she believed, but because of t brought her life into a threatening position. "Zemo found out about my mission…huh?" She wondered aloud. Fury only replied with a head nod.

"So what the _hell_ am I doing here then?" Logan turned from his spot near the railing towards the Director. "So far this seems to be a whole drama about this girl and not me…" He motioned with his hand towards Bella and then glared back into Fury's eye. She swore for a second she could see fangs from his teeth with that scowl. "I'll ask again. What the _hell _am I doing here?"

"You, Mr. Howlett, have been called in as a short-term Agent and specifically because Zemo had wanted you to join his side. He's been gathering a band of misfits in his quest along with an army in order to follow the gems. This includes Emil Blonsky as you all have already met Dr. Banner's old friend. "

"Don't-" Bruce curtly interrupted folding his hands into a fist on top of the table. "Don't call _him_ a friend…"

"So, who else is on his side?" Steve questioned before Bruce had a chance to become even angrier than he was.

Bella turned to the blonde on her other side, "I met some guy named Simon Williams. The purple guy you took on in the forest, Cap. But that's all I made contact with."

"Our information concludes that Zemo has Blonsky, Williams, Arthur Parks, Curtis Carr and Agent Peterson as we all know…" Agent Hill responded quickly so that Fury would not have to ensue anymore wrath from the superheroes surrounding him. "There's also a possibility he has more recruits, but those are the only ones we know and have made contact with."

"So what's the next move, Director?" Rhodey questioned. "Shouldn't we start to do something about those gems?"

"Zemo mentioned he had collected two and took my three." Bella chimed in. "That leaves only one left."

"Unless you have one as the 'package' that guy mentioned earlier…" Logan responded coldly. The accused SHILED agent stood up furious that someone working for SHIELD part-time would suddenly blame her suspiciously.

"I don't know ANYTHING about a package! I think he was just trying to do- like Mr. Stark said- turn us onto one another. We need to focus on getting the last gem." She looked away from Logan to the others briefly while running a hand through her clean hair. "If he has them all…I don't even want to imagine what would happen."

"What are the gems?" Steve questioned. No matter what he said, Bella always seemed to have a certain soft spot for the man from a different time.

"They are called the Six Infinity Gems." She sighed sitting back down, "They are the remnants of one of the earliest beings from the time of the universe's creation. Ancient legends say that the being felt lonely and wanted to explore the vast, infinite universe, thus split itself into six different fragments. For some reason, each individual gem became associated with a particular facet– power, space, time, mind, soul and reality."

"They have the abilities of the elements then?"

"Correct." Bella replied to Rogers and then continued, "As some of you saw, Zemo used the power gem in our fight earlier." The look on all of the men and Natasha's faces was of pure an utter horror. "If Zemo gets his hands on the Soul gem…we are all screwed."

"Where is it?" Logan questioned next making Bella resort back to her temper. "If I would have known where it was don't you think I would have _found_ it by now?" He only glared at the woman while she continued, "In any case, I have to find it…"

"I have a jet!" Tony raised his hand with a smile. "And I have a super genius R&D leader that I'm sure wouldn't mind staying up late and searching through maps and databases at night with Isabella." His statement cause both Bella and Bruce to roll their eyes while she slapped her forehead and Bruce sunk into the depths of the chair. "I can take the two of them and get us out of-"

"Don't think so Stark." Nick replied. It would be safer for Agent Marcone to stay in our terms. Dr. Banner and-"

"Safer?" Bruce snorted and retreated suddenly from his sunken position. "Wasn't it under your command Bella was kidnapped? In the end, she had the resilience to call Tony and me to help."

"Call?" Bella interrupted suddenly. "What do you mean, call?"

"Uh, Sweet Cakes, you call Stark Tower three times as you were being kidnapped. Good job scaring the crap out of Jolly Green over there."

Shaking her head confusingly she turned to Bruce with honest eyes, "Bruce…I never called. The last thing I remember before I woke up in South America was a dart in my neck and Blonsky picking me up. I was out like a light… I swear…" Looking back towards the others she caught a glance with Tony. "I didn't call…?"

"Well despite that unknown factor," Natasha took the moment of silence to speak, "We have to start searching for the last gem before Zemo gets his hands on it. Do you need anything for your research on it Bella?"

"Only a map and a computer." She replied.

"Do you remember how to get to the laboratory?" Fury questioned causing the Agent to give him a rhetorical glance. "Fine then, Dr. Banner, Stark, and Mr. Rhodes, you all help in her search."

"Oh goody, just like old times!" Tony stood with his hands clasped and rubbing together.

"Too much like old times..." Bruce whispered, "Director why did we take him in? As you saw back in South America, Emil is even more dangerous than I am; why would you bring him on board and put us all in danger once more?"

Fury smirked for a moment and then nodded, "Because we are hovering over top of the Atlantic ocean. If Blonsky attempts to break away he will only fall into the ocean. Until Agent Marcone comes up with an area with the gem will we remove Blonsky from this vicinity to another."

"Then again," Stark frowned rhetorically, "That also means if he destroys the ship we all drown in the ocean. Oooh, or even better we all get eaten by sharks!"

"Tony," Rhodey rolled his eyes, "Not helping…"

"Also, we have some extra help." Fury motioned to Logan, "and another set of hands that I had picked up along the way…" He looked to the side at the man walking from the hallway with two agents by his side.

As Bella looked towards the unknown man, she gasped with pure joy from the sight. "T'Challa!" She squealed and then ran past the table towards the African American Prince of Wakanda. "T'Challa, what are you-?"

"It is very good to see you, Agent Marcone!" He laughed holding onto her upper back as she embraced the prince. "I have been called to help since you visited so many months ago."

She pulled back with her arms down by her sides, "But what about your father? I thought he was-"

"He died…unexpectedly…now I must uphold his reputation. As the Black Panther."

Not only was Bella extremely excited to see her friend, but she was also feeling extremely upset with the news of the death of T'Challa's father. After all, it was T'Chaka's kindness that allowed her to stay in his palace even if the rules of his kingdom restricted outsiders. "I'm sorry… she bowed and then turned to the others. "This is T'Challa, the prince- or now king of Wakanda in Africa."

"That's enough meet and greet, Agent. Right now, you need to find that gem." Fury declared with a stern glare. "T'Challa, welcome and I will explain to you and Mr. Howlett exactly what is required of the two of you. Stark and Banner, follow Marcone. The rest of you, disassemble."


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, so once again I apologize for the delay of this story. I hate to say it but I had a really bad case of writters block and I knew all of the stuff in the middle but I had no idea where I was going to go with it! And actually my love for the story came to me on the holiday break after watching the Avengers on a 8 hour flight to Italy! (Funny story right?) I started writing down ideas and really thinking about my story more and more and finally I have an idea of where I want to go! YAYYYYY! Ergo here is the long waited story you guys have patiently waited for, special thanks to Theta-McBride, Sorceress of the Trees, Hawkwing-Mistkit, Cat of Flames, moonlightkiss1515, Tayla, and the guest for the reviews!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

"God, this is the best cheeseburger I've ever had!" Bella said between mouthfuls of her bites of the sandwich meal. Stuck in the laboratory with Tony and Bruce almost felt as if the three hadn't left, as if it had only been yesterday that they were first meeting one another in order to fight off the Asgardian, Loki. "Want a bite?" She held half of her food to Bruce on her side with a mouthful stuck in her sunken cheeks.

"No, you look like you're enjoying that enough." He smiled looking down at the monitor next to her and tapping away at the coordinates on the piece of paper she had handed to him earlier. "To start off, how did you find the gems overseas anyways?"

Bella smirked, "Not easily I'll tell you that… somehow I managed to make my way with what little I had. Funny, you think SHIELD would have given me their fanciest technology to find the rocks. But nope! They gave me the worse possible equipment to deal with. That's mainly why it took so damn long." She threw the last piece of the burger in her mouth and chewed silently as Tony strutted across the lab. "How has the R&D department been? Did you get my cards? I could only send five, I'm sorry."

Bruce smiled looking up from the screen. His smile could have made Isabella melt in that moment, "I got every single one and everything back at Stark Tower is amazing. Honestly, I was convinced myself that I had died. But there was only one thing that told me the perfect life I thought I was granted wasn't because I had died."

"Oh really?" Bella smiled ignoring the taunting look on Tony's face. "What's that?"

"You weren't in it."

As if words could kill, Bella felt her knees give away as she realized just how much she hurt Bruce. Lucky for her, she had been leaning on a table. "I-I'm so sorry…" She muttered looking down at her SHIELD issued boots, "I just-"

"Awww, it's that just the sweetest thing you've ever heard Rhodey?" Tony gawked from the side while patting his friend.

"Shut up, TONY!" Bella threw her napkin the hamburger had been wrapped in at him hitting the man dead on. "Are you sure the R&D department was as awesome as you said?" She pointed to the billionaire while continuing her stare at Bruce. Both he and Rhodey chuckled.

"Yes, it was…and it will be even better when you can come visit after you leave SHIELD."

Bella sighed with a dreamy smile, "You're telling me." An annoying ringing tone on one of the monitors broke the conversation and pulled the archeologist towards it. "Hm… this is interesting?" She tapped a few of the buttons on the screen contemplating her theories.

"What's wrong?" Bruce questioned over her shoulder from behind. She turned to him and the others shaking her head downwards, "I thought the gem would be in China next…but from these readings they seem to be coming from India?"

"So how do you detect the gems in the first place?" Rhodes asked.

"Well, each of the gems emits an abnormal wave frequency that is easy to detect, but it's hard to distinguish them among other objects throughout the globe. By working with Bruce to try to find the Tesseract ten months back, I learned how to track gamma signatures- the same slight pulse the gems give off. With the two combined I can locate the gems within due time." She smirked to the said doctor and her newfound boyfriend for the moment and then began to tap away at the digital screen. "But this signature is different? I can't tell if it is the gem or something else? The gamma signature is the same but the high wave isn't…that's strange. Any ideas?"

Bruce's smile faded after his mention and then began to turn back to the screen as Bella scooted to the side. "I can send out another tracking algorithm for the specific calculations of the other gems… that is if you know what exactly it is?"

The Agent sighed hopelessly, "I really don't remember… the Gamma signature was only a slight percentage compared to the wave frequency."

"Well, it's just too bad that you don't have a gem to compare too…" Rhodes crossed his arms over his polished army uniform.

"You just won't let that go will you?" Bella turned from her screen to glare at the man. "I did not receive a package! I'm not a traitor and neither is my father!" A defensive huff escaped from her lips as she turned around stubbornly to continue on with her work.

A warm hand patted her shoulder shortly after. "Don't let him bother you, Sweet Cakes, that's just what Rhodey is used to doing." Tony smiled and then began to tap at the monitor Bella had first gone to. "Besides the algorithm Green is working on what other contraptions should we be working on?"

Bella smiled to Tony genuinely and then looked at the other screen to the side of where Bruce worked, "If Bruce tracks the algorithm correctly, which I'm positive he will, then we can do nothing but wait. That's basically why I went away for so long, to track the gems took longer than trying to actually find them."

"And you didn't even have the other ones Zemo had." Rhodey added in causing Bella to roll her eyes while admitting her defeat with a small head nod. "Trust me, the fact he had two of them is killing me, slowly. How the _hell_ did he find them without me figuring it out?"

"Even more so, it seems that Fury is continuing to hide information from us." Bruce pointed out tapping at the screen and then pulling his finger away as the monitor chimed. "Done, the signal is in."

The surprised archeologist smiled in disbelief at the man, "Wha-? Where have you been all my life? Why the heck weren't you with me, it would have taken no time to track down those gems!"

"Heh, sorry." The scientist's smile had been filled with modesty but it was one that could make any girl melt. "But really, do you think the story he told us down on the deck is the truth?"

"Probably not." She frowned looking to Stark. "Got anything this time to figure out his master plans?"

The billionaire genius smiled, "Just you wait Sweet Cakes. But actually, I think we should leave the two of you alone for the moment." He looked to Rhodes and then back to the woman, "You guys can catch up and whatever it is you crazy kids did in Malibu, bye now! Try not to be too _mischievous_!" Pushing his friend out of the sliding glass door, Tony chuckled as he left the two lovebirds in the lab gawking at the situation. It wasn't until about ten seconds later did the two awkwardly glance at one another.

Bella broke the tension with a light-hearted chuckle. "I'm sorry… I just kinda blanked out at that!"

Banner nodded, "Same." He took a step forward removing his glasses from his face and placing them in his SHIELD issued black shirt pocket, "I missed you." His voice was low to keep in the honesty in his statement.

With one swift movement, Bella wrapped one arm around his waist while the other caressed the back of his neck near his hairline. "I missed you even more…I just…I had to leave…I'm so sorry, Bruce."

His lips grazed Bella's own as if asking for her permission by the uncertainty of his kiss. She returned the favor by pulling her head towards his a bit forceful and uneasy at first but then calmed in the next couple moments. Parting her lips, her curious tongue caressed his tender lips causing Bruce to moan deep and softly in his chest.

His arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders bringing her even closer and further into his waist. Loving the feeling of the cotton button-up shirt, Bella's hands made their way to the top of his shoulders down half of his chest and then back up again. Even though Bruce was not nearly as muscular as his other form she actually preferred his body style more than any of the other Avenger men on board the ship.

As her hands made their way up the back of his neck and tangled into his curly hair, Bella arched her back causing her neck and head to pull back slightly. Feeling this sensation and already knowing the reason why, Bruce pulled his lips back forcing a small smack of the two lips separating. "Isabella…" He whispered as she kept her eyes relaxed in the closed position. "Bella?"

Opening her eyes slightly, the 27 year-old woman smiled childishly, "Bruce?"

He smiled briefly before looking around the open windowed laboratory and then nuzzling his head on the side of her neck with her hair blocking his face. "What gem did your father give you?" He whispered, "I only know it was a gem because the computer located it first. So which one is it?"

Scared someone would hear even with no one in the room, Bella wrapped her elbows around his neck while her hands made their way to the top of his head twisting further into his hair.

"The reality gem." She breathless spoke.

"What does it do?" He questioned just as quietly as she.

Bella wiggled closer towards Bruce, after pausing slightly as she glanced around the room quickly, "The holder can alter the reality to whatever they wish. It can be very dangerous, if in the wrong hands. In my hands, I will not let anything take control."

Bruce must have agreed to her intentions in keeping the gem and not allowing anyone but him to know about her possession of the item. After she finished he kissed her lips and pulled away once again, "I love you." His calloused fingers rubbed the side of her hip in a calming and soothing matter in order to reassure the woman of his protectiveness over her.

"And I love you too."

"And I love it if you two would stop smooching and figure out where the hell the last gem is so I can get the hell out of his hell-hole!"

The two pulled away in a frightened jump looking toward the source of the voice. It was none other than the 'bright and charming' Logan Howlett, AKA Wolverine. The mutant rolled his eyes and then exited the room walking down the hallway and continuing on with his business.

"I guess he has a point, but still…I am not a fan of that guy." She shrugged backing away from the scientist's position.

"Well don't hate on him too much…without him I don't think the other guy-"

"You mean Hulk?" Bella interrupted.

Bruce hesitated for a moment with a nod, "Yes…Hulk, could not have taken on Blonsky alone."

She recalled when Logan helped her escape from Emil's monstrous form in South America not too long ago. In fact, without him pulling her out of her distressed and panicked state of mind, she might not have been lucky to escape Abomination.

"True but still…" She scrunched her nose in disgust, "I don't like him." Her comment gained a light chuckle from the Doctor as he moved towards the monitor he had been working on. "How do you know Blonsky anyway, and why can he Hulk out too?" She questioned.

This comment grew into a worried sigh after an extended moment of contemplating with the right words to say. The only noise that could be heard was the slight hum of the ship. _"Great…maybe I should have thought about that before I asked."_ She contemplated kicking her brain into a pile of mush in her head.

"After living in Brazil for who know how many years, Betty's father found me after a careless mistake on my part…" Bruce spoke up. "Blonsky was called in specifically to hunt me down by General Ross…"

Bella knew about Ross and Betty from the SHIELD files. Back before she even met Bruce, she inspected his file realizing how complicated Bruce and Betty's relationship had been… after all, the whole reason Bruce became the Hulk was done for experimentation underneath the General.

"From there, he was treated with the same dosage I had given myself of the recreational Super Solider Serum I had developed. At the time of our second battle, he was declared a success."

"So Blonsky was, at one point, just like Captain?" She questioned.

"Not exactly. The formula Rogers was given was difficult, to near impossible, to reproduce. My version included similar attributes as Steve but not all of them." He paused allowing the woman to take in all the information. With a frown Bella nodded for him to continue, "After the third time he attempted to capture me, Betty and I were in New York with a professor. I had messaged this man, "Mr. Blue" for years about my condition but it wasn't until I met up with Betty did I get to meet Dr. Sterns in person. When Emil attacked the college, we had attempted to rid Hulk from my body but as you well know that didn't happen." He turned to Bella as she forced a smile only wanting him to continue.

"Instead, the formula Dr. Sterns implemented me with only causes Hulk to reveal himself when I will or if I loose control of my temper…both of which you have experienced. Well, Blonsky thought I had gotten rid of Hulk completely and this angered him to an immense temper. In a rage, he forced Sterns to give him the same dosage as me causing the form of 'Hulk' he is today."

This story was almost more than enough information than Isabella would have expected. "So the cause of the Super Solider Serum plus the stuff Sterns infected Blonsky with…caused _that_ ugly thing?" She crossed her arms confused. Bruce only smiled. "Call me crazy but Hulk is a looker compared to that Abomination."

"So what does that make me?" Bruce joked gaining a well-needed laugh and light-hearted moment from the two. Instead of answering, Bella gave her answer by kissing him tenderly. "I like that." He nodded and then began to tap on the screen. "From the looks of the system, it will be just an hour or two to locate the last gem."

"My hero!" Bella laughed walking pass Bruce towards the white desk in the middle of the room. Looking down at the objects placed on the table her mind seemed to focus on the details of Banner's story rather than the objects. As he came up behind her, an arm placed gently on her shoulder breaking her out of the thick concentration she had.

"So I will-"

"Where's Betty now?" Bruce had begun to talk until Bella sharply cut him off because her thoughts had been focused more or less to the other woman in the scientist's life.

Bruce had been completely caught off-guard from her question and hesitated a moment too long for the psychology under-grad to know he meaning behind his hesitation. "Bruce…" She frowned. "Listen if Betty is still-"

"No." His answer was curt and caused the amber-haired agent to nod. "She's back home. Married, I believe… it doesn't matter. Ross would never have it."

As good as that answer sounded in his head, Bruce cringed at how badly it made Isabella seem. He knew she already concluded this fact, but he insisted to correct his mistake instead, "And I love you."

Bella nodded turning her attention back on the equipment while attempting to hide her female emotional instincts. It was common for women to be jealous of one another so easily, but never did Agent Marcone believe she would be one of these women. Then again, Isabella had only been in two relationships in the past never really understanding first-hand the jealous female competition.

Just when she was about to speak up another guest entered the room. "Agent Marcone?" The couple turned to the voice looking into the smirk of Agent Coulson.

"Coulson?" Bruce questioned looking to Bella and then back to the Agent that was supposedly killed by Loki. "But-?"

"Sorry Dr. Banner, but it's probably best you don't know." He answered taking two steps forwards.

"Not surprising considering Fury doesn't reveal many secrets anyways…" The female SHIELD agent muttered crossing her arms. With the roll of Phil's eyes she knew her comment crossed the line. "Sorry…but you know its true."

Looking back to the doctor and then to the Agent, Coulson regained his smile, "How's the search going?"

"It'll take about an hour or so, but the tracking system is detecting any algorithm with the equivalent energy analysis of the gems Bella found previously."

Bella nodded after Bruce's statement, "Once the gem is found, I was going to scout out the topography of the area to figure out the most efficient way to retrieve the item. Just like I've done for the others."

"Excellent." Coulson continued his subtle smile throughout the conversation. "Well on that note, I am here to say that your new uniform is ready Agent Marcone."

Bella crossed her eyebrows and frowned looking to Bruce, "Uniform? What new uniform?" Her SHIELD graded outfit was simple enough and also held all of her gadgets in the pockets…so why did she need a new uniform?

"Come with me." Coulson waved with his head faintly for her to follow. "Doctor Banner we will leave you to your work." Brushing her long and brittle amber hair the Agent shrugged giving Bruce a quick peck on his stubbly cheek before walking towards Agent Coulson. "Don't worry Agent you won't be gone for too long."

Bella smiled to her colleague as the two walked out of the room side by side. When they passed the windows of the lab she couldn't help to pass up the opportunity to blow Bruce a kiss in a joking fan-girl matter.

"Agent Marcone?" Coulson was a bit taken back to the attitude of the woman. Never had he seen her act this way before. "Sorry!" Bella laughed as her and Phil's shoes clicked against the steel floor, "I guess I just have a little bit of separation issues…since you know I haven't seen Bruce, or rather anyone related to SHIELD for over ten months."

"Well besides T'Challa."

Bella sneered, "Without me, SHIELD wouldn't even know T'Challa or Wakanda for that matter."

"Try again." Coulson shook. "Captain America's shield is made from vibranium." Agent Marcone had to double take not knowing Steve had one of the rarest metals on the planet. "Even in the forties SHIELD had some contact with the Wakandans but it was kept under wraps with Wakandan law and whatnot. Of course, you being one of the only non-Wakandan being able to visit the country you understand the laws."

That comment tugged at a tender spot in Bella's mind. However, being the patient and professional agent she managed to push the comment out of the part of her brain that captured rage. "So why exactly am I getting a new uniform?" The two turned down the corner into a room locked by a DNA scan from both finger and eye testing. Coulson opened the door and waved Bella in first.

"The fact is now you are a member of SHIELD under a new Alias." Coulson pressed a switch on the side lighting up the dark room. On the far wall in the back stood a dummy dressed in a black and green leather costume. "Your new uniform."

With widened eyes, Bella jumped towards the costume examining it from head to toe. The suit as a whole was black but had dark green tasteful accents throughout. Around the neck and shoulders of the uniform had the green color as well as a green belt underneath her chest and around the waist. The fingerless gloves attached to the suit which were also green as well and stopped to about the elbows of the arms.

As all standard SHIELD uniform, the emblem of the eagle had been placed on both sides of her arms plus an added feature of two gun belts instead of the usual one. With one on both sides of her thighs gained a well-respected smile from the weapons-loving Agent. Looking down to the bottom, she noticed the standard SHIELD boots were added but in green to pull off the whole look.

"So, what do you think?" Coulson questioned after she took a step back from her examination.

Twisting a strand of her hair in her finger Isabella couldn't help but nod with her lips pursued out. "I think, this is the coolest suit I've ever seen. Just two questions."

"Shoot."

"One: does it fit?"

Coulson nodded, "We have your size on record but the uniform was being put through the finalizing touches when you arrived on the ship an hour ago."

"Cooly." Bella crossed her arms still with the smirk on her lips. "Second…What's my new alias? You did say I was going to be given a new name right?"

Phil walked over to the side of the uniform pulling out a monitor from the side. "It's not final, but considering the new powers you possess, Director Fury has given you this name."

Looking down at the digital monitor, Bella recognized the format of the profile sheet as her fellow Avenger members. Her SHILED profile picture was on the left of the monitor and the information about her on the side. Down at the bottom listed the guns and standard weapons she used as well as the training and permits she gained to handle her weapons. However, this profile had been updated with her new information and thus had declared that she was infected with gamma poisoning. At first, she was confused to how Fury came to this conclusion but read in her information the specific details of how it happened. _"Barton. He probably told them everything. Damnit."_

Before this new profile, underneath her picture it stated her name as Isabella Marcone and underneath the alias it stated Agent Marcone.

Now, the alias declared her as: _Gamma Gal_.

"Coulson, what the hell?" Bella frowned with a scrunched face. "I'm not some punk teenage girl running around the streets with Gamma loaded in me! Why the hell did Fury give me this stupid name?"

"Like I said," Coulson must have seen this fight coming. "It is ultimately up to your liking Agent."

Not knowing a good name Bella continued to stare at her colleague, "How long do I have before the others see this and taunt the living hell out of me?"

Coulson smiled and shook his head, "You can change it whenever, but I would advise you to do so soon."

Nodding, the woman bit the inside of her lip still not content on a replacement name. She wanted something cool. Something that would make others respect her but also something that would make sense to her condition. "I'll get back to you on the name change, but for now I've got to put this baby on!"

* * *

**Like? Yes, no? Hate Bella's new alias name Fury picked out? Have a cooler one? REVIEW and let me know what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay, everyone loves a new update! So I have basically have a rough outline/ending for this story! I'm so excited and I know my followers from this summer probably are too! (I haven't forgotten how long this story has taken me, and for those of you guys that have constantly kept up with my absences have my thanks a million times over!)**

**So on this note, lets get back onto the story! Special thanks to those that reviewed last chapter and the other chapters: Cat of Flames, Sorceress of the Trees, PPGXRRB 4EVA, S.P.E.W, and the guests!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

Tight.

That was probably the best word to describe her new uniform. But no matter how tight the suit fit her, the woman couldn't help but smirk at her reflection in the dark steel wall. "Well at least I look damn good in this thing."

Turning to her backside, the agent couldn't help but grin at the way the suit hugged her butt. Like Natasha, her flat booty now stood out in the skintight leather. Was it wrong to say that Bella may or may not have stared at her co-agents butt once or twice? Either way, it didn't matter because now she looked just like her.

Before walking out of the room, Isabella made sure to take her gun out of the standard SHIELD uniform and place it securely in the holster on her right thigh. "Oh wait…" Bella whispered to herself as her hands rummaged to the waist of the uniform. "Can't forget this." She pulled out the small yellow gem from the attached belt.

Even in the dim light, the stone sparkled just so to the point where she became memorized from the inside out. With a quick shake of her head, the agent sighed. "Can't think about it too much…can't let _that_ happen again."

Rummaging through her new and unfamiliar pockets at her waist for a pocket to place the stone in proved difficult but eventually she found a secret compartment in which she could store the precious gem. "Alright…now all I gotta do is think of a damn good alias…" She thought still crouched down in front of the pile of clothes. Lucky for her, the new boots were in a heel like Natasha's so the current position of letting all of the weight of her body onto her knees didn't hurt as much.

Sighing hopelessly after not knowing an acceptable new name, Bella stood and turned to walk out of the room. As she placed her hand onto the handle of the door, something deep in her gut didn't feel good. Turning her head quickly Bella scanned the room for any imperfections but saw nothing.

_"But looks can be deceiving…" _She knew better than to trust only her eyes. By closing her eyes and listening with her ears while her sense of feeling heightened, the trained agent could feel some other presence in the room with her.

However, this person wasn't going to reveal themself at this moment, Isabella knew that for sure. Instead of thoroughly searching and being paranoid she continued to pull on the handle of the door walking out of the room.

Phil had been long gone by now thus leaving the agent to walk about the cabin as freely as she would like. Her first option was of course, was to head to the left where the Lab and Bruce were located. On the other hand… there was a certain matter Isabella wanted to discuss with their captured prisoner.

As much as this option scared the living crap out of her…she _needed_ to talk to Blonsky and figure out the specific information about the situation. Heaving, Bella shook her head and turned the corner to the right as her boots echoed down the empty hallway towards the containment room.

As she turned down one hall into another, that feeling of being followed still hovered her presence. Without warning, Bella turned behind her back sharply but still nothing but an empty hallway was found.

With a shake and turn of her head forwards she attempted to rid the feeling away as best as she could…but it still wouldn't go away. As she rounded the corner of the Hulk chamber and saw the large bullet-proof steel door on the left showed a reflection of herself just as the walls throughout the Hellicarrier did.

But there was another reflection. The face of a tall platinum blonde woman in the background next to her shoulder revealed to the agent the uneasy feeling of being followed. Quickly clutching the gun from out of the holster on the right, she shot down the hall only for the bullet to connect to the steel wall down the passageway.

"I know you're there!" She yelled out holding the gun protectively to her chest. "Just come out where ever the hell you are and surrender!"

…Nothing.

For a solid two minutes the agent stood in front of the door watching patiently until the perturbed sensation dissipated.

Placing the safety back on the gun, she quickly placed the weapon back into the appropriate pocket and then turned to the door. She quickly tapped in the code on the side panel and the door pushed aside automatically allowing her to enter the room. Making her way towards the glass in the center of the room, Isabella stopped staring down her target with a glare.

"Ello there again, darling." Emil's face was a wicked smile, something she got used to seeing on his mug of a face. "Love the new out fit…what seems to be the trouble?"

Instead of answering right away, Bella allowed the tension to surge as she stared him down. It was a simple technique she learned during her time of SHIELD in order to get the target to talk.

"I want you to tell me what kind of spell you have Richard Peterson under." She responded coldly but firmly. Her intensity showed the man this was a demand, not a question, and it would be answered or else consequences would ensue.

He chuckled resting his back on the bench in the triple Hulk-proof glass cage. His voice was still raspy from not using it for so long. "He's not under a spell or any drugs or nothing. No one is."

His response caused the woman to fold her arms over her chest, "My father was a good man. He wouldn't join the likes of, whatever the hell you all call your stupid club, without being forced."

His chuckle grew into a full on laugh. "No one is being forced to do anything."

"Then what about you? Why are you doing this? As a military man you should have more honor than to run with villains like Zemo. What did he do to you?"

Emil shot up with an angry pace towards the woman protected from the glass. If looks could kill, she'd be dead four times already from the glare in his blue eyes. "Zemo saved me. Zemo is providing me the opportunity I've always wanted. The chance to kill your _precious_ beast."

"And why do you hate him so much!? What did Bruce Banner ever do to you, Emil Blonsky? Other than not kill you like he should have the first time you met!?"

His snarl twitched into a smirk while his right hand touched the glass as if he was trying to cup Bella's cheek. "You know he looks at you differently than that other woman…"

It was Bella's turn to twitch her mouth at his tactical changing of the subject. "W-What do you mean-?"

"Betty Ross… the general's daughter. Even though Ross had created that monster inside of him, there was a certain look he gave… _her_- he doesn't give you that same look- that same look… of unconditional love." He responded coolly and sincerely almost. Bella's eyes widened, and then softened, and then glared understanding he was only trying to get in her head. "Do yourself a favor," He continued. "Drop that unworthy human being of a man and find yourself someone who really loves you. Someone who's not pretending or trying to find the next best thing. Ross was his one true love."

Hearing those words made Bella take a step backwards lost in her thoughts, _'Could that be true?'_ She wondered looking to the floor. Her eyes seemed to zero in on the metal base of the glass cage capturing Blonsky inside of it. "You're lying."

"Ask him yourself. Have you ever brought her up?"

Isabella shook her head trying to remember the words she and Bruce had just exchanged a few moments ago… her brain focused in on the sentence he had stated about Betty:

_"She's back home. Married, I believe… it doesn't matter. Ross would never have it."_

And then that thought quickly evolved into the memory of the night she was drunk at Stark Tower. She had mentioned something about that Betty-woman because she was all over in his SHIELD database file. He had given her the same look he had given her today… that look in his saddened eyes made Bella regret even the mention of her name.

"Be-lla…Be-tty…it's so easy to connect that 'Be' sound." Emil backed away but still maintained a focused glare on her figure. "Tell me, in bed had he ever mixed-"

"No!" She snapped sneering her eyes to look back at the man.

"Ahhh." His smile increased. "You haven't been with him, have you?"

"How, might I ask, is that ANY of your business?!" She yelled pounding her gloved fist on the glass. Emil only nodded his head. "Guess it's not." He pursed his lips forward and then sat back down on his bench. "But it could be if you wanted it too."

She removed her hand watching his seductive glace carefully. He was just toying with her mind so that he could escape and kill her and the others. "You won't fool me…" She turned her head to glare back at him when she stopped suddenly. "But… I guess. If I could test my theory…it would-"

Just _what _the_ hell_ was she saying?!

It was almost like someone else was controlling her mind. "It would be worth the try…maybe." Her body turned to face back at the cage while he stood up; she noticed his hand in his pocket for some reason.

"Try then. You might like what you get. But you'll never know if you don't test it out."

Bella nodded and turned to the control panel on the side of the cage. Without a thought, she mindlessly punched in a code without even knowing what numbers she was hitting. The desire seemed to be swarming in her chest forcing her curiosity to test just what type of man he was insisting he could be.

The door pushed aside and she quickly typed in another code, this one to lock down the doors and turn off the monitors. Although, if she knew SHIELD like she thought she did, someone would have already mentioned to Fury and the others she was in the room. Or worse, that she was aiding Blonsky…like her father.

The stomp in Emil's boots quickly made their way up to Bella's position when she gasped in realization to what was happening.

In that second, she felt arms wrap tightly around her waist while a slimly force pressed against her lips drowning her helplessly into the sexual tension and pure excitement of kissing someone she wasn't supposed to. Pulling her lips apart, Bella insisted the two be closer together and thus draped one arm around his neck with her other hand fumbling with the prickle of his blonde beard.

He was amazing, no doubt, but there was something more about the way he was kissing and holding her closer to him. What exactly this type of sensation was, she couldn't be entirely sure. There was only one thing she knew she _was_ sure of as a moan and a buck of her hips rocked Emil's leg. _'I love him.'_

Exactly like her father, she too was now turning her back on SHIELD. She was the enemy now. She was the villain the Avengers were fighting against.

Entangled in one another's arms was how he and the rest of the concerned Avengers found Bella and Emil in the containment room. Bruce's feet halted now feeling the growing rage running rampage in his chest, his heart, and mostly in his head. It couldn't be… he thought but then felt helpless as the two separated their faces to look back at the incoming group. They hadn't separated their bodies from the other, though and Bruce made a note of the way she held him in comparison to when she was holding him just a few minutes ago.

Clinging to this monster as if Emil were him… surely she knew this wasn't the correct person to be embracing, right? His fists began to tighten even more so than they were before.

When Bella didn't pull away and continued to hold onto Emil in silence, Bruce fell victim to the green. He couldn't bear to see her with _him._ And with that last thought, he allowed the Hulk to take control of the steering wheel of his mind, not daring to focus in on the events that were about to ensue because of it.

Bella felt sick to her stomach staring back into the green angry eyes of Bruce. He was trying to fight back the strong pull of the Hulk on his body, but he was failing miserably at it. Inch by inch, his muscles bulged and skin darkened into that familiar shade of green.

"B-B-Bruce…" She managed to force out his name despite the horrible defying feeling of how much she didn't want to do so. She looked up to Emil and then forced her way out of his arms glaring back at him as much as he was to her. "You've tricked me. You did this-"

Her sentence had been cut off from a flash of green and a thunderous roar that almost seemed to push Blonsky away from her figure just with the force of the sound. There was agony behind that roar. As if the Hulk hadn't known how to cry resulting in his growl as a source of tears. Standing in front of the woman, Hulk boomed his warning once again to Emil and then turned his focus to Bella standing behind him.

"Bruce! Listen-" She attempted to say when a streak of green collided with her body. As she slammed into the cold sheet metal of the floor the only thought that she could comprehend through the pain was the Mind Gem. Emil must have had it in his pocket, she thought remembering his hand distinctively in his pants. There was no way she would have acted without the persuasion of it.

Now attempting to push her body up and onto her arms, the growl of Hulk sounded just above her.

"Miss Marcone!" T'Challa gasped floating in the air just above her figure right before Hulk had the chance to attack her. With a slight turn of her head, the agent noticed Cap and Logan fighting alongside of T'Challa, along with some other SHIELD agents firing at the green mass of a man as well. The two fought making Hulk forget about his anger targeted toward the amber-haired woman.

Bella sat up watching in horror as not only T'Challa took on Hulk, but also Logan and Steve as well. They were trying to disarm and secure the beast, of course, but it looked to be a winning battle for Hulk rather than Bella's saviors.

Assuming the boys could handle the situation, Bella's next thought was to get a hold on Blonsky. As she assumed, he must be on his way to escape from the ship with the use of the mind gem. Quickly rolling on her back to avoid the rage of her green boyfriend, the Agent flipped up to her feet and ran with all her might through an avoiding path of Hulk.

As she entered the archway of the hall leading out of the containment room, Bella couldn't help but look back towards her friend. Making eye contact with Steve's bright blue eyes, she nodded firmly confirming she was running after the real enemy.

"Agent Marcone!" A SHIELD agent held her down as she turned away from Steve, "I'm afraid you will have to come with us!" Another man grabbed her opposite arm dragging her in the opposite direction.

"NO! You don't understand! He's getting away and he has one of the GEMS!" The men still continued to pull her as she struggled to free herself without harming the rookie agents. "Fine then." She huffed and then quickly took a hold of their index and middle finger not correctly placed on her arms. With a heave and the men in a vulnerable state allowed her to flip them onto their backs.

"Rookies." She shook and then looked over her shoulder towards the area Emil ran off in. "I'll be back for Bruce. Just give me three minutes."

While the men groaned from the wind being knocked out of their lungs, Bella swiftly made her escape down the hallway at a quickened pace. She didn't want the sound of her boots to give away the element of surprise, but she didn't want to lose her target either.

Coming up to an intersection, Bella had to use a bit of training to figure out what direction Emil was heading to the jets out on the deck. Closing her eyes, Agent Marcone stood still listening to the subtle sound of footsteps down the right.

With a confident smirk, Bella devised a plan in her brain to intercept Emil without him even noticing her taking the gem. Her plan was simple and effective to retrieve such a high priority item.

She took a hold of the ladder leading to the catwalk above the hallway and took off in her fast pace once more. As soon as the footsteps of Emil became obvious, she slowed her pace to a tip-toe until she came close enough to see his back and the gem positioned in his back pocket. With a quick glance around she realized that they were in the small room leading up to the elevator that reached all floors of the Hellicarrier. Although, it was doubtful Blonsky knew that.

From the body language Emil was possessing at the moment, Bella thought it was strange an ex-marine would be this frantic, but that only gave her a bigger window to retrieve her item. She reached into her side pocket until her hands wrapped around the small grenade used for distractions such as this one.

After popping off the trigger, Bella threw the object into the massive light in the room while she jumped from out of the raised platform and into the corner of the room across from the elevator.

"What the-?" Emil gasped as the lamp burst causing the room to be pitch black. Bella quickly jumped into action just before she was compromised from the emergency lights that would turn on in a few seconds.

She rolled onto the floor swiftly without her suit making any noise and then reached into his pocket better than the average pick-pocketer on the streets. With another roll she escaped his personal bubble and then leaped up back onto the catwalk still with the lights turned off. Bella knew better than to look back and therefor she didn't until she was far enough down the platform from the room.

When the light finally allowed the space to become visible, Bella had already the ladder to the platform and made her way this time by running down the hall as fast as her legs could take her.

"That was close…" She shook her head making her long and brittle hair slap her cheeks lightly. "Too close…" She continued to run as she held the deep glittery blue stone in her hand. Just like the Reality gem, the Mind gem was oval and could fit easily into the palm of her hand. Not wanting Hulk or the Agents to knock the gem out of her hands when she would enter the Containment room, Bella quickly stuffed the object into a different pocket on her belt.

Taking in as much needed breath, Bella turned the corner into the containment room and gasped at the situation. Not only was Hulk still angry, but now both Tony and Rhodes attempted to subdue him with their arc-reactor suits.

"What are you doing?!" She screamed with tears threatening to roll from out of her eyes. "Stop it!" She ran to the green giant with her hand raised and palms towards him. "TONY! Stop, you are hurting him!" she screamed again as he roared defensively.

"Agent Marcone!"

A voice yelled out from the opposite entryway. Looking towards the noise, she had to sigh from the angry look in Agent Hill's eyes.

"Please, just let me help him…" Bella ignored the woman reaching into the pocket with the Mind gem. "I took this from Blonsky, he was controlling me with it. I can help Bruce, just give me two minutes!" Bella begged looking at Maria and then towards Hulk, "Please! I can-"

"Fine, but two minutes, agent. Hurry up!" Agent Hill nodded with her gun still clutched in both hands. "Stark, Rhodes, assist Marcone!"

"Bruce…" Bella looked towards the Iron Men now hovering above the green behemoth with their palms raised cautiously towards his head. She took a step towards Hulk with short breath threatening to awaken the beast from his disorientated state.

Hulk looked up at the woman as soon as she reached his personal space with a growl. "Bruce… I-" She tried to speak but couldn't find her voice as he roared at her figure with a face of complete disgust. He was angry as always, but this time he was emotionally distraught.

"…Bruce?!"

He roared once again.

"I'm sorry." Bella knew why he was upset. "Hulk…Hulk, listen." She clutched the gem tightly in her hand wishing Hulk would calm down in that instant.

His panting suddenly softened and the way he crouched over seemed to relax. Now he looked like a harmless green giant. "Bella…hurt." He rumbled.

"I know." She nodded reaching with her free hand to his cheek. "I'm so sorry…that wasn't me, that was-"

Just then a crash and boom sounded from down the hall Isabella had just walked down. At once, a thick lump in her throat formed and Bella's feet would not budge at a challenging roar sounding from down the hall.

"Blonsky…" Bella whispered loud enough for Hulk to hear. The figure in the middle of the doorway was growing bigger every millisecond into the monstrous and ghastly figure. When he gained enough muscle, Emil reached out his hands and shoved the metal walls of the hallway as if they were cardboard.

"YOU!" He snarled looking straight into the eyes of the amber-haired woman. "GIVE ME BACK THE GEM!"

Quickly the calm and uneasy room erupted back into the hectic statue once again as Abomination tore into the wall of SHIELD agents and through T'Challa and Captain.

"HULK!" Bella cried letting her control of the Mind gem go. "Hulk, I'm sorry but I-" She attempted to apologize until Emil jumped into the center of the room where she and Hulk had been positioned. Before Tony or Rhodey or Hulk or even Bella had a chance to move, Blonsky shoved Isabella to the side and into the control panel of the containment chamber.

There was a vibration pulsating through the steel. A flash sparked from what she thought what was Tony's arc reactor-blasters, but other than those simple and cloudy details Bella was blacking out. She attempted to gain control of her neck and arms, but with every convulse of her movement the weaker she got.

A hand shook her right shoulder while another hand attempted to lift her up. "-ella?" The ringing in her ears subsided and instead changed into the voice of Steve Rogers. "Hey? You okay?" He questioned again as the woman attempted to look up at her friend.

The sound of metal crunching and guns firing in the distance was distracting Bella from the captain, and as much as she wanted to question the sake of Bruce a growl stopped her from doing so.

"Look out!" Steve yelled as he wrapped his arms around Bella's small waist and pulled her to the side just before Abomination hit his target. Shortly after, Hulk had attempted to stop the strike but instead had been thrown in a rage for not hitting the target.

Bella gasped for a moment, looking up at Steve. "Thanks." He nodded back and then made a shocked face. In another swift movement, he held up the shield to defend Bella from another punch from Abomination.

"Thanks again." She huffed shaking her head to get the equilibrium back into place. Steve only nodded again and then used all of his strength to push Emil's hand away. "I'll take him. Go!" He pushed the small of her back towards Maria and the other SHIELD agents.

"Are you-"

"GO!"

Bella nodded quickly running off in the direction without looking back. As much as she wanted to help the others, with the risk of a concussion she was no help at all.

Ignoring the fighting and rage behind her, Bella looked frantically for Agent Hill in the crowd of black suited agents.

"Stand back the Containment Chamber will drop in one minute! Tell the others to fall back!" A woman's voice yelled in the room causing Bella to change focus once more.

"Maria!" She ran to her fellow agent holding a stun gun in her hands. "Hill!" She yelled standing up with the blue gem in her hand. "This is how Emil was controlling me, The Mind gem. You need to take this to Fury right away," She took the gun from her hands replacing them with the gem. "Go now before-!" But her warning came a second too late.

Clutched in the giant sickly yellow toned skin hand gasped Isabella now attempting to fight for her freedom of Emil's grasp. "Go!" She looked to Agent Hill once again and then to face the monster holding her. "Let go you asshole!" She spat literally in his face. Abomination roared and dropped Bella to the floor.

"You fell into my plan, woman, however you stealing from me was not a part of the scheme." He spoke with a grin. The same evil grin he gave to her in his human form. "Now watch your beast die-!"

"Agents, fall back!" Maria yelled with the gem kept tightly in her hand. "The chamber will-"

By the time Bella comprehended what she meant by the 'chamber' the floor dropped.

Clutched in the incrusted hands of Abomination, Isabella Marcone fell from the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! So yes... I suck at updating. I know... But of course, I saw Iron Man 3 and ya know HAD to update my story. It just stinks because I know exactly what happens... I just need to write it! Luckily, after seeing IM3 nothing to my original thought on this story will change! And can we all just take a moment to fan girl and hysterically laugh at the very ending of it. I actually recorded it on my phone, so whenever I'm in need of a giggle I just play it.**

**Special thanks to everyone still keeping up with this story! And even more thanks goes out to those that reviewed: Cat of Flames, aewprincess, Sorceress of the Trees, Crimzon stained, PPGXRRB 4EVA, and Yaoi-Beloved! Now that I have left you with this giant cliffhanger, back to the story!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

The saying, "Feel the breeze rushing through your hair" engulfed Bella's mind as she attempted to calm her enraged awareness from her current situation. Clutched in the monstrous hands of Abomination, the two fell through the open sky while the Hulk Containment Chamber tumbled pass the two.

She correlated her situation as the victimized woman in King Kong… well except for the giant monkey and the fact she was falling at a speed of 50 million MPH. Attempting to wiggle her busty hips out of his hands only enforced his squeezing hand to wrap her tighter.

_"Damnit!"_ She cursed in her head trying best not to allow the Gamma anger to invade in her body. Her golden amber hair whiplashed around her face violently almost to a point where she could feel tiny paper-cut thin slashes on her cheeks. Squinting ever so slightly, Bella noticed she and Emil weren't the only ones flying through the sky…

"Shit!" The little oxygen at the height range gave her little speaking ability but somehow she succeeded to grumble out the curse. Her focus wasn't on the amount of oxygen, however, and instead turned into how she could attempt to save the others from their impending doom.

Captain, Logan, T'Challa, Hulk, and two SHIELD rookies were all twisting and falling just as she and Emil were.

Wiggling once again, the Agent was about to free herself from the large hand containing her until another large green hand made contact with the beast holding onto her. The strike only forced Emil to embrace Bella tighter. The pressure of the constraining caused the woman to cry in distress.

Hulk noticed her cry and continued to attack Abomination in the thought that he could allow him to let her go. Instead, Abomination fought back.

Kicking and punching with his other limbs he fought against the slightly smaller Hulk violently. Falling through the air didn't seem to affect either of the monsters, but it was starting to push Bella off the edge of another Gamma outbreak.

_'No… just be calm… you have to!'_ She closed her eyes feeling the rush of the wind whip through every pore on her exposed face. She remembered a moment in her past… the day on top of the Stark Tower.

She wondered back then, _how would it feel to fall, a hundred, no, two-three hundred feet down into the ground below…_

The wind rushing through her hair, skin and face, just as it was now. While her body weightlessly lowered towards the ground, foot by foot, inch by inch, until the impact shot through her body…

On that day, she contemplated falling from Stark Tower to the street level in order to see her family… All of them. It was tempting…maybe…too tempting.

But now, she knew the truth. Yes, her mother was in fact dead, Tony Stark admitted to that, but now she knew exactly what those last few blissful seconds until impact would felt like.

And she was ready to confront her existing father.

Opening her eyes once again after feeling confident in her initiative, she looked to the monster holding her in his grasp. "Sorry love," He grimly smiled and raised his arm high above his head and farther away from Hulk. "SHIT!" Bella cried breathlessly as her body was thrown from out of Abominations hand towards the bottom of the falling group. The ocean was starting to become closer and closer with each twist and turn.

Hulk groaned out from above as he and Abomination continued with their fight. As much as the skillful Agent wanted to help the fight, she needed to figure out another course of action to avoid drowning in the ocean. _'The reality gem… maybe I can-'_

"Gottcha!"

A normal human-sized hand attached to her forearm. Looking to the source, Agent Marcone beamed at her savior. Steve Rogers, who was holding onto T'Challa, who was holding onto Logan, and Tony in his Iron Man suit holding onto all of them.

Above the chain super-humans, Rhodey had been holding onto the other falling SHIELD agents in his suit, "Tony!" He called out while flying above towards the ship. "I'm bringing them up!"

"Sure thing." Stark nodded and then looked to the four he was carrying. "You guys got a good grip?"

They all nodded.

"Okay. We're comin-"

Suddenly the oversize dingy yellow hand impacted Iron Man forcing Tony to release his hold on the four. "TONY!" Bella screeched as they all twisted within the open air once again.

Without the sturdiness of Captain's grasp, Bella and the others could do nothing to prevent the twisting dizziness of their fall.

Meanwhile, Tony attempted to fight off Abomination as best as he could with his reactors and blasters, but nothing seemed to fight against the beast.

Bella looked up through her whiplashing hair and squinted eyes to Stark and Blonsky's battle above their heads, when a horrible thought raced through Bella's never ending thoughts… why wasn't Hulk fighting Abomination?

Twisting to look down underneath her, she noticed the dingy grey water closing in and a lifeless green body falling faster than the others. "BRUCE!" Bella screamed.

If she didn't do something at this very second Hulk would drown and then shortly after so would she and the others… not exactly her idea of a valid death she was willing to take head on.

Reaching for her belt with the sturdiest grasp she could muster out, Isabella clutched the shiny yellow stone into her palm. "Everyone!" She declared and then wished up of a reality they could all travel to… "Hold on!"

The amount of colors that raced past the group was hypnotizing and yet almost forced that delicious cheeseburger from earlier out of Bella's stomach. Suddenly, the colors faded into a pitch black as the wind turned sluggishness- almost like being engulfed in Jell-O. The amount of pressure on her body felt like the tip of her head was being pulled into a very small hole and her body wasn't fitting through.

And then instantly, a gleam of light blinded her, as her cheek skid against a hard surface.

With a breathless huff, Bella twisted her back to land on the ground. Hearing the others making distinctive grunts as they too landed near her figure.

The loudest and most violent of the grunts came specifically from Abomination which in turn forced not only Bella to sit straight up to make sure he was taken down, but the others as well.

Logan and T'Challa jumped to his giant arms and forced them onto the strange purple stone gravel below. Their sharp claws dug into his disgusting skin and forced him to stay still.

Meanwhile, Bella and Captain took a defensive stance with their personal weapons clutched in their hazardous grasps. "Mr. Stark, aim for his temple." T'Challa directed to the flying suit.

He nodded and held out his blaster on his right hand. "Night night." He smirked behind the mask and attacked. When the smoke cleared, the Avengers sighed at the sight of Abomination completely knocked out.

"That should be enough to keep him quiet for now…" Panther nodded to Wolverine as he pulled out his vibranium claws from Emil's arm with a grunt. Logan did the same with a curt nod. "Just where the hell are we?!" He looked to Bella, but she wasn't in the spot she had just been standing in.

Instead, the female of the group ran towards the injured green giant about twenty feet away from the other monster. "Bruce!" She called out. "Hulk! Bruce! Wake up!"

She was panicking… severely. The sight of Hulk with green blood pouring from out of the wounds Abomination had given to him wasn't reassuring to the fact that Hulk was supposedly indestructible. "Please!" She held onto his large cheeks with tears rushing from her eyes and down her cheeks. "This is all my fault…" She whispered just before kissing the top of Hulk's forehead.

"So what the hell do we do now?!" Logan grunted to no one in particular. "Where the hell are we?!"

"In another dimension of some sort…" T'Challa answered politely and rhetorically. Not only was the ground purple and the sky black but there seemed to be so sign of life other than the strange pink trees.

His comment caused the hotheaded mutant to roll his eyes and allow his claws to sink back into his hands. "I was talking to her… after all she's the one that got us into this mess in the first place."

Steve had enough of the bullying. With a growl he marched straight up to the scruffy man with a glare. Being a few inches shorter than the American symbol of hope didn't stop Wolverine from glaring right back. "This isn't Bella's fault! This is that… _thing's_ fault! And Agent Hill released the containment chamber before we even had a chance to get away, so stop blaming this all on one person!"

"No…" Bella stood from Hulk's face. "He's right… this is my fault." She nodded.

It was at that moment when she stood that Logan and the others caught a sight at the small gem in her hand. "So you have been lying to us the whole damn time," the mistrusting man growled. She nodded, causing Logan to look back at Steve with a 'I-told-you-so' smirk.

"Bella, what is that?" Steve sorrowfully questioned. The tone in his voice made the Agent want to crumble into a million tiny pieces.

"This…" She exhaled while walking over to Logan and Steve while flashing them the small stone. "This is the Reality Gem. It allows the user to transfer into any type of dimension or reality." She carefully wrapped her fingers around the object and placed it back into her belt pocket.

Logan looked around the area. "So where are we exactly?"

"Not sure." Bella only shrugged. "I panicked when we fell and just wanted us to get out of the air. I don't even know if Fury can trace us here…"

"So. We're stuck here?" Tony flipped his iron mask off while joining the group conversation. Isabella shaking her head answered his question, "We have to wait for a little bit. The reality gem uses an extreme amount of dynamism to utilize and thus requires a great deal of cessation to function again."

Logan and Steve shook their head utterly baffled by the vocabulary of her words. "…what?"

"It takes a long time to recharge." Tony sneered.

The rudeness of his abrupt words only made the Wolverine angrier. "So we're stuck here without any communication or idea where we are. Plus we have two giant monsters passed out and one is dead-set on killing us as soon as he wakes! Not to mention we have a traitor among us who lied the entire time!"

Bella could no longer take this kind of verbal abuse and proceeded to attack Logan with all her might. "You asshole!" She punched and kicked at him.

Despite his hatred for the woman, he blocked and defended himself from her without the use of his claws so he wouldn't harm her.

"Bruce, is NOT a monster!" She attempted to throw him to the ground but he knocked her down instead.

"No, he's not…" Logan grunted while holding her down on the purple gravel. "You are. You lied to us. All of us, even Bruce! You are no good than that yellow bastard."

The sharp sting of those words was no better than a slit to her throat. Bella blinked through widened eyes at the man holding her down. She didn't have anything to snap back at him, only knowing he was right… she was no better than the others. She lied… to everyone…

Then a thought came across her head, "Logan. Without me telling Fury and the others about the Gem, we'd all be sinking at the bottom of the ocean right now."

He only shook his head and pushed off of her hold. "No." He grunted. "We wouldn't be in this mess in the first place if you wouldn't have visited that guy." He pointed to Abomination.

"It wasn't my fault!" She yelled in a whine. "He was using the Mind Gem to get me to release him from the cell!"

"Oh really? Then how do you make up for the fact that you went there in the first place, huh?!"

Steve and T'Challa were now both aggravated with the two fighting superheroes. With a forceful grasp, the African King pulled the mutant away from Bella while Steve stood her up by her waist and shoulder.

Despite the other two trying to step in, Bella was determined to explain herself. "I WAS TRYING TO FIND INFORMATION ABOUT MY FATHER!" She screamed violently against Captain.

The tension throughout the group was thick. Or maybe it was caused by how thick and humid the dimensions air supply was. The only sound in the area came from Bella's gasps, as she attempted not to breakdown in front of her colleagues.

"The last time I saw my father, I was a child. He left my mother without an explanation." The look in Logan's eyes was stern but yet concerned. Bella ignored his face and continued, "Not only did I think my father was a jerk, but to have Fury tell me he died a long time ago AND was the co-founder of SHIELD – how confused can a daughter be…"

Her gamma was started to boil. She could feel it bubbling in the pit of her stomach, right next to that cheeseburger from earlier.

"THEN, not only was I lied to by Fury and my mother, but to see my father in the flesh fighting alongside the people he once tried to destroy-" She ripped herself out of Steve's grasp and marched over to Logan. The two of them stood at the same height. "Yes. I lied. My father did give me this damn gem." Reaching into her pocket, Bella shoved the gem into Logan's chest more forcefully than he expected. The strength of her contact caused him to rebalance himself as she walked away from the others. "You wanted it so badly before… now take it DAMNIT!"

"BELLA!" Tony and Steve called out. The armor retracted from Stark's body and stood in position as the Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist ran towards the fuming girl.

"Hey, Sweet Cakes… you gotta calm down because-"

"Because why!? You and the others are casting me out as a traitor right?! Well screw you, I am a damn traitor and-"

Tony reached for her and pulled her into his arms with a tight grip. "Listen, don't get those mixed up feelings of what No-Shave-November says back there. He's an idiot."

"Nice try Tony." She pushed out of his grasp just as hard as she threw the gem at Logan just before. "Just let me clear my head will ya."

He nodded but kept a hold onto her forearm. "Promise you will come back?" His taunting demeanor only caused the agent to roll her eyes.

"How else am I going to get back to our dimension?"

Stark only smiled and then allowed her out of his grasp. "Come home soon!" He mocked but the woman didn't pay him any attention and continued on her way. While traveling back to the others, Tony noticed that Hulk was now a bruised and tattered Bruce Banner clutching the top of his forehead. "Oh hey Jolly Green. Those retractable pants really do work well." He pointed out.

The scientist merely nodded to his employer and grunted while T'Challa patted his back. Still standing in the same position, Logan examined the small yellow orb. "So when will this thing recharge?"

"We need to wait for Bella to get back." Steve instructed.

"Bella?" Bruce looked to the Panther with concerned eyes. "Bella's here?"

"Whoah, buddy… you don't remember?" Tony raised an eyebrow while helping him stand to his feet with T'Challa's help. "Seriously? The whole British guy thing in the containment room?" He pointed to Abomination still passed out across the way from the others.

"Wha-?" Bruce sighed and then rubbed his face in complete and utter regret. "Oh crap… Bella… is she-"

"Isabella Marcone is fine, Dr. Banner." T'Challa assured him. "However, I do wish to follow her."

"Why?" Tony spat out in a negative demeanor. "I just talked to her and she's fine."

"Well, the story behind Miss Marcone and my kingdom making contact isn't exactly one we should be reacting." The King nodded while taking off his black mouth-less mask.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Bruce narrowed his eyes defensively. His new girlfriend hadn't shared the story of how those two had met on the ship, mostly because there wasn't enough time… but nonetheless he was very curious as to why she was so cheerful when Fury announced his presence.

"You see… Miss Marcone is the only Non-Wakandan that has stepped through our palace gates." T'Challa began while all attention focused on his story. "As you all know, Isabella was traveling to find those gems. Her adventure led her just outside of our hidden kingdom. When her excursion team turned on her tactics, a deadly battle ensued. My warriors guarding the kingdom have told me that they had never seen such strength from any human being…"

"That's because our little Bella is infected with Jolly Green's DNA." Stark smiled proudly.

"Yes… I know, but Bella's condition compared to Dr. Banner's DNA is much more violent… and deadly." T'Challa's face turned gloomy as he looked to the man that gave her the gamma DNA.

"What do you mean? I ran tests on her… she's not like me. She doesn't have _another guy…_ does she?" Bruce worried as he thought back to all those tests he did back in Malibu ten months ago.

"No." T'Challa shook his head gloomily. "That is the issue."

Steve raised a confused eyebrow. "But how is _that_ the issue? She's not like Dr. Banner."

"Exactly." Black Panther nodded. "When my warriors found Miss Marcone in the jungle, they became terrified at the sight of this woman as she ripped away the lives of her excursion team. Luckily, we were able to detain her from her situation by knocking her out."

The words of the Wakandan King caused Steve to flashback to the other night in South America. Bella had specifically instructed him to knock her out with his shield. As much as he did not want to strike his friend- and a female at that- the ghastly green tint in her eyes and her violent body structure required him to complete the deed.

"She was on the verge of death, we knew that right away… but there was something abnormal about her terrorism that caused me to bring her into the palace walls to be examined." T'Challa described. "We gathered that she had been mutated with another set of DNA, that now being Dr. Banner's Gamma poisoning, but this type of reaction is much more deadly for Isabella…"

Banner shook his head. His thoughts seemed to be racing at a million miles per millisecond. "What do you mean? What's _wrong_ with her!?"

"Bruce." T'Challa nodded with a stern frown. "Your mutation of Gamma radiation allows your body to grow with the rage… it is because of the way you were injected with the Gamma…Isabella Marcone, did not have the same type of mutation. Did she?"

Bruce nodded still completely confused at why this would be vital to comprehend.

"And therefore… when she rages her body will not transform or grow… But it _wants _to."

Something then clicked inside of Bruce's head. So much so, that Bruce had to rely on Tony's support to keep him from falling back to the purple ground.

"I still don't get it?" Steve shook. "What happens to Bella?"

"What Kitty-Cat over there means…" Tony sighed as he held tightly onto Bruce. "When Bella 'hulks' out, her body doesn't grow into Jolly Green like Banner."

This sentence caused Logan to shrug in disbelief. "So what you're sayin is, she'll explode er something?"

"Correct," T'Challa nodded. "If the muscles in her body expand beyond the capacity of what is humanly possible for a 27 year-old woman… She will die. This includes the most important muscle of her body: her heart."

All four of the men gulped a mouthful of thick spit down their dry throats. None of them realized this was actually a serious problem.

T'Challa continued, "When I found her. She was nearly at the point of expansion. Luckily, one of my men had been smart enough to dose her in a powerful sleeping dart. After we took her back to Wakanda to be examined. After watching her muscles settle to their normal state we came to this conclusion."

Bruce shook his head resting carefully in his shaky hands. "Bella…" He tried to fight the tears from falling from his eyes.

"When Miss Marcone awoke, we instructed her to not allow her rage to grow to such extremities… but under certain pressure, it might force her to crack." The pun of his words left a bad taste in the King's mouth. He looked to a mortified boyfriend. "Sorry…"

"And after Mr. Howlett's demeaning words, we should check up on her." Steve nodded after giving Wolverine a glare.

"You yelled at her?" Bruce snapped his hands away from his face eying down the man in question. "Why?"

Logan returned the comment with an uncertain shrug, "Because of this. She had it the whole time… she was lying, to us, to you."

"I knew about it." Bruce retaliated.

"Um, Jolly Green…" Tony Stark patted the concerned boyfriend meekly.

"So you knew about this, and didn't say anything either!? You're both traitors!"

"HOWLETT, DR. BANNER!" Steve Rogers interjected. The two men looked to the Captain dressed in all blue pointing pass Tony and Bruce in the distance. "…Bella!"

There, standing in the distance, stood Isabella Marcone… Her new suit completely ripped to shreds by the extreme amount of muscle gain in her figure. Her hair matted, cuts and scratches with thick amounts of blood, and piercing bright green eyes.

"Isabella…" Bruce gasped.

The glare in those unearthy green eyes caused a chill down the spine of each man. She panted heavily, due to the amount of pressure in the muscle growth, and chuckled deeply at the mortified men.

"I know you don't want to hear this, Dr. Banner…" T'Challa placed his mask back onto his head. "But we must sedate Miss Marcone anyway possible."

Bruce only nodded while pushing off of his employer. "Don't worry, I-"

"Hah ha ha…" A man's deep chuckle sounded from where Abomination lay still passed-out from Stark's blast. "What's da matter gentlemen, afraid of a little girl?"

The man speaking stood a good couple feet over the men but not as tall as Hulk's size. He carried a colossal bloody axe in his hands and wore clothing similar to medieval attire.

"Who the hell are you!?" Logan growled throwing the yellow gem into his pocket and engaging his fists in front of his chest to reveal his thick metal claws.

"Ha…" The man boomed. "Why don't you just give me that gem and we will call it even…"

"You work for him don't you!?" Steve held his shield in his hand. "Zemo?!"

"Heh ha. Pajama man is correct. But better yet… let's just have that gem back."

All five men turned back to their female friend as she road thunderously comparable to Hulk's scream. Without warning, she charged towards Tony and Bruce with lightning speed.

Throwing Bruce to the floor, she held the un-armored man up in the air by his shirt collar. "Brucey!" Tony called out nervously as she retracted her other arm behind ready to swing it for a punch.

T'Challa pounced in the next moment, pushing Tony out of her grasp and causing the Agent to roll in the purple gravel. "Miss Marcone, you must retract yourself from this point of anger. Remember, release your mind and-"

Bella snarled as she picked up a chunk of the ground and hummed it at the African King with ease. Meanwhile, Steve and Logan took on the intruder while attempting not to force Abomination out of his daze. The large man was a skilled fighter, but the other two were proving to be better.

Stark ran to his armor while demanding for JARVIS to place it on him. "Right away sir!"

It was kinda funny. The fact JARVIS still worked even though they were in another dimension of some sort. That only meant boosting ego points for him that had created an intelligence system that would even surpass other dimensions.

After getting into the suit, Tony questioned how much power he had left. "About 50%, sir."

"More than enough." He smirked. "First thing's first. We gotta get Sweet Cakes back on track. JARVIS set up an electrical shock wave that will be strong enough to get Bella out of her fit – but not kill her."

"Charging up the molecules, it will take about five minutes, sir."

"Yer killing me JARVIS! Damn…" He flew over to where she and Panther were engaged in battle and quickly dodged all of the gravel she threw at the both of the two superheroes. "Panther!" Iron Man called out while blasting a giant chunk of purple gravel. "Go help those two over there. Banner and I got Sweet Cakes."

The masked King nodded and swiftly joined the fight on the other side as Bruce stood up from his stunned position on the ground. He sighed nervously while looking up at the floating piece of metal.

Tony blocked another piece of gravel, "You know what to do, hold her down Jolly Green. I have a stun gun but it's charging and-" He attempted to explain but failed to see the woman charge after him and knock his armor to the ground.

Her punches were so violent that they began to cave in his suit with each force. "Anytime now!" Stark yelled out while attempting to blast his way from underneath her hold on him. Every time he did so, she would hold him down and punch him back to the ground.

That was, until a giant green hand threw her back to the opposite side of the Iron Man. "Phew… 'bout time, buddy."

With one swift motion, Bella flipped back onto her feet and growled at the nine-foot monster in front of her. Hulk, on the other hand, frowned at her figure distressfully. Not only was her outfit ripped to shreds at the parts where her muscles bulged out un-humanly but blood and cuts covered her suit and face as well.

The two stared each other down for a moment until she roared and lunged forwards. Hulk clutched her in his hand and threw her to the floor. Just as before, she twisted herself up and then charged again. This time, Hulk swung to punch her but didn't expect her to doge the attack so quickly.

Instantly, she ducked underneath his figure and then jumped up to punch him in the cheek. The damage caused him to fall backwards about a foot or two.

Hearing the clank of metal, Bella quickly dodged the attack from Tony's reactor and then proceeded to chase after him. In his defense, he floated up into the pitch-black sky knowing she wouldn't be able to reach him at this distance…

Or so he thought.

Bella jumped up with all her might to face the iron mask with a fearsome battle cry. His hesitation caused the enraged woman the perfect opportunity to strike. "JARVIS! How much-?!" Tony questioned but was cut off as his suit made contact with a forest of pink trees. "-longer…?"

"Working on it. About a minute and a half. Suit power is at 35% now."

"What!?" Tony shook his head and adjusted his eyes inside his armor to examine his power gauge. "How did that happen so quickly?"

"She attacked specifically at your reactor, sir. Miss Marcone knows where your weak spot is."

"Crap." Tony stood while brushing off the pink bark off his iron suit. In the distance he watched as Hulk and Bella fought once again. "This is bad…" He noticed the green in her eyes enhancing to a brighter color. Her muscles in her arms and legs were also enhancing at an alarming rate. "She looks like a damn blowup doll getting bigger and bigger every second!"

"Thirty seconds until molecules are fully charged." JARVIS announced.

Tony nodded to himself while crouching down. In the next instant, he blasted himself towards Bella and Hulk and forced himself into their battle. "Hold her down!" He instructed just before dodging a punch.

"Harder than look!" Hulk yelled while stumbling over his own two feet while attempting to avoid Bella's attacks around his lower body. "BELLA!" He growled just before she punched his stomach forcing him to the ground.

Standing on top of the Hulk's stomach, Isabella chuckled evilly. The green hue that started in her eyes was now expanding to her cheeks and forehead. Just like Bruce, her body was attempting to 'Hulk-out.'

"Ten seconds sir!"

The Hulk roared viciously to attempt to stop her muscles from detonating, but it was too late. He raised his hand quickly and batted her figure on his stomach to the side where Abomination and the others were fighting.

"Hey, big guy!" Stark muttered aggravated that Bella was now farther away than expected. "Never mind, stay there!"

The unexpected fall to the floor caused the group fighting next to Abomination to glance over at the figure. "Bella!" Steve called out but in his moment of distraction caused the medieval intruder to attack the superhuman solider with his axe.

"Damn Captain…" Logan growled furiously and then slashed just before the assault inflicted him. "Panther, you get him from the side I'll get the other, go!"

T'Challa nodded and the two animalistic men charged with their claws in position. The unpredictably of force of the two men attacking either side provided a successful strike in disarming the large man. In their moment of victory, Black Panther and Wolverine looked back to Bella.

She was standing tall… taller than she should have been.

And her face, her entire face, including her hair, was a deep rich emerald green.

"Isabella!" T'Challa yelled out nervously and motioned to run towards her.

"H-Hey!" Logan grasped the sense that this was going to end badly for Bella. Even after the taunting and degrading of her conspiracy, she was still a woman – and Logan had a niche deep in his heart for women. Good or bad…

Suddenly, a spark of lighting surrounded Isabella's body forcing her to cry out in pain. Looking towards the source of her attacker, Bella snarled down at the Iron Man.

"Sorry Sweet Cakes…" He apologized. "JARVIS gimme 100% power!" The source of the lighting grew engulfed inside and out of her expanded muscles.

Going through much abuse after fighting villains in his Iron Man suit, Pepper had revealed to Tony that shock therapy was one of the most efficient ways for the targeted muscles to be forced to relax. Therefore, this little spark would be just enough to not only knockout poor Bella but also cause her muscles to cease expansion.

As soon as he noticed her head roll backwards and hands flop down by the sides of her hips, Tony released his grasp and instead replaced his hand with her limp body.

"Stark!" Steve Rogers called out nervously. "Is she-?"

"She's fine." Tony looked down seeing Bella's eyes roll in the back of her head. Slowly the green flush started to fade from her face. "She's okay…"

Both Steve and T'Challa dropped their tense shoulders while Logan nodded sternly. Looking back to the intruder, he growled not expecting the man to be back on his feet so soon.

"Heh," He laughed at the superheroes while reaching out towards Abomination still KO'd on the ground, "We will be leaving now."

Before the three men had time to spring into action, the giant duo disappeared through a green portal.

"Well… there goes our prisoner…" Logan growled while turning to Stark and the others. By this point, Hulk had returned control back to Bruce. Frantically, the scientist made his way over to the woman. "Hey Kitty, she gonna be okay?" The wolf barked.

Panther only shrugged. "I cannot tell… Isabella did not turn color when she was brought to my kingdom."

"This… is all my fault…" Bruce hung his head low while shaking it from side to side. "If it wasn't for me-"

"Isabella would have been dead if it wasn't for you." Tony stated abruptly. "You and I know Bella loves you and isn't a traitor, regardless of what No-Shave says over there."

Captain America nodded while placing a gentle red glove on Bruce's shoulder. "He's right." Then he looked Logan with a sneer. "You think that gem is charged enough? We have to get Bella back to the Hellicarrier immediately."

Mending his claws back into his body, Logan grunted. He reached into his pocket for the small orb and then threw it to the leader. "Why don't you give a try yourself, goody-damn-two shoes!?"

"Uh… what do I do with it?" Steve held the glittery gem in his hand cautiously.

"I believe," The African King smiled while removing his mask off of his face once again. "You simply wish up a reality to travel to."

Quickly, Steve handed the palm-sized orb to the man. "Yea… how 'bout you figure this one out." Smirking with amusement, T'Challa took the jewel from his hand and into his own. With a deep and meditating sigh, he emptied his mind of all the suffering in his mind and thought of the safety of everyone back onboard the SHILED Hellicarrier.

Instantly, the group felt that same rush of wind and color engulfing their bodies once more.

* * *

**If you can tell me who the 'intruder' with the axe and medieval outfit is... I'll do something special for all the winners. What you ask? Idk yet... but you'll have review and to come back to see!**


End file.
